Enjoy the Silence, Spellbound
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Uzumaki Yuka found a surviving member of the Clan in Kohona and decided to stay with her daughter. Thus there was a witness to Madara's actions. How different could things be if Naruto was warned about a man in an orange mask and raised by family.
1. Forgotten lives

**I had a poll up for quite some time on what I should do till I get the data form my laptop. A Naruto story was the first choice and only one for some time. The polls closed now, but I got some more votes. I'll start working on them after this one. This on is something I have had in mind for some time. Basically Naruto's going to have an aunt and cousin. However, they aren't really oc's. I'm making them based on characters in other anime. **

**Yuka, Naruto's aunt, is going to be a mixture of Yuka from XXXHolic and well any mother in anime. She's going to look like Mizore from Rosario Vampire though. **

**Naruto's cousin Yukika, will be made up of Mizore from Rosario vampire and Ai from Hell girl. Although that doesn't really show until she's older. Mainly she acts like Ai with some more personality from Mizore. Not perfect. I'm doing the same for her teammates. **

**Also I'm going to make it to were Uzumaki's have a gift. It will be revealed in chapter three. You can vote for pairings I guess. But it's not important at the moment in this story. **

**I'm trying to keep it as close to Canon but only change a few things. It won't be until later on that big changes happen. Basically only Naruto's personality will be changed a little bit. And a few of the other characters. I read the manga more, so Itachi having a lover will pop up from time to time until the massacre. **

The day the Kyubbi attacked, the village was in a panic. People were dying and the demon was so close to destroying their village. All was calm when the Yondaime arrived, all believing in him. All cheering thinking it would all finally be over. When the Kyuubi vanished a huge cry of victory surround the place. But when the Toad summons vanished also, with the Yondaime landing on his feet worry appeared. However, it was soon all removed with a smile from him. And everyone celebrates the defeat and returned to their families.

This is how history was written in the history books. It seems even those that had been there; do not truly remember what happened that night. They don't remember the pervious host of the demon. They had forgotten about the bright beautiful woman that was the relative of the Shodai's wife. They had forgotten about one of the most legendary and powerful Jounin they had. They had forgotten about the Yondaime's wife. They had forgotten about the girl that had originated from Uzushiogakure named Uzumaki Kushina.

They had also forgotten about her pregnancy and expecting son.

Minato and Kushina kept their eyes to their son as they said their goodbyes and hopes for him. The Sandaime could do nothing but watch the sight in horror. The Kyuubi snarled, trying to remove the claw sticking through them. However, two others were also at the scene. A woman younger then Kushina watched with tears streaming down her face as she held her two year old daughter in her arms. Her hair was purple with glowing blue eyes that had purple along the tops. She was blood covered and so was the baby in her arms. Silently she watched the two people she cared about most as they finished the sealing of the Kyuubi.

Once it was over and the Kyuubi vanished the woman ran over to the couple as they landed on the ground near the alter. She released her child and kneeled before the two weeping in regret. The child stood silently moving over to look over the crying baby she knew to be her cousin. Purple eyes with blue along the top stared at the blood seal on the baby's stomach. White purple hair swayed slightly around the child's face as the demonic chakra started to vanish from the area.

The Sandaime slowly approached the two, but stayed back when child glared at him. He bowed his head taking a step back and allowing the woman her time to grieve. The little girl turned her attention back to the woman and the corpses and walked over. "Auntie and Unca…gone?" She asked reaching out to pull on the woman's Kimono.

The woman paused looking up and giving a teary smile. "Yes…" She said taking a deep breath with her voice cracked. "Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato had to go away…." She said softly.

The little girl looked at the two sadly before nodding. "Like the bad men?" She asked.

The woman choked on a sob before nodding. "Yes. Only Kushina and Minato weren't bad. Sometime bad things happen to good people. They had to go away to protect us and the baby." The woman said slowly regaining her composure.

The little girl nodded slowly. "Like the men with the leaf marks?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, like them." She said. The crying broke through though causing her to look to the child. Her eyes filled with sadness again.

The little girl also turned to the baby. "That's cousin Naru, right?" She asked.

The woman smiled shakily nodding. "Yes. That's you're cousin Naruto. I need you to be a good girl and go see if he's hurt, can you do that? Naruto needs someone to look after him. Since his mommy and daddy can't I need you to help me do it okay?" She asked.

The girl looked over to the baby and then to her mother. "Like a big sibling? Itachi was excited about being a big brother. Do I get to be Naruto's big sister?" she asked tilting her head.

The woman nodded her eyes softening. "Yes. You get to be Naruto's big sister. And a big sister has to keep their little sibling happy and safe. Can you do that?" she asked.

The woman turned to see the Sandaime approaching her with a weary tired expression. "What happened, Yuka?" He asked.

She pushed herself up from leaning over the bodies. "I…don't know. I was late getting there. I was there to see Naruto be born and then… There was… a man there. He kidnapped Kushina. He grabbed Naruto and threw him, causing Minato to go after him to save him. He grabbed Kushina then. I… Minato told me to heal the mid wife and doctors. I did my best, and the survived." She muttered.

Sarutobi watched her with a serious expression. "Then is the blood on you from them?" He asked.

Yuka chuckled lowly and dropped her head. "No…I didn't escape unscathed… The man noticed me and attacked. However, Minato was able to distract him; this was before he grabbed Naruto. I was able to protect Yukika though." She muttered.

Sarutobi glanced down and his eyes widened at seeing the growing stain to her kimono. He frowned and moved forward, but stopped when she shook her head. He sighed before remembering what she had said. "The man did you see what he looked like?" he asked.

Yuka shook her head softly bending over to brush Kushina's hair from her face. "No…It was too dark and he had a hood. I know he wore a mask and a black cloak, but I couldn't tell you anything else." She said sighing deeply and moving to hold the gash at her side.

The little girl nodded before dashing over to the baby. She looked closely trying to see if the baby had any hurts, like Itachi had shown her. Her hand paused above the mark on its stomach. She wasn't sure if she should touch it since it was still growing slightly. In the end she decided to just push around it to make sure nothing hurt. The baby had quieted down when she started poking it and giggled every now and then. Suddenly she remembered the baby didn't have anything. Looking around she tried to find something to wrap the baby in.

"Here." Blinking the girl turned to see one of the shinobi that had come with the Hokage holding a large material. Around him were others. She knew the one with scars was a Nara and the man beside him with the long hair was a Yamanaka. The man holding out the fabric was big and had on red armor, he was the on that always hung out with them. And beside him was a Hyuuga. "He can use this." He said with a wide grin.

A small smiled crossed her face and she nodded grabbing it. Seeing the symbol she realized it was the bandana thing he wore around his waist. She quickly wrapped around Naruto before picking him up, making sure she did it the way the Hyuuga said to. Once he was safely in her arms she looked down at him and smiled when blue eyes looked back. "Hello, Naru-Chan. I'm your big sister Yukika. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. You're mommy and daddy told me that I would protect you, and I promised them I would." She said nuzzling noses with the baby.

* * *

"How could you!" Yuka shouted as she slammed her hands on the table. The ANBU with the Hokage shifted slightly at the action. The council, Clan Heads, and Department Heads all wincing slightly. "I told you not to tell the village. I told you not to tell anyone that didn't need to know! You could have told them the Kyuubi was taken care of, you didn't need to tell them how or why. And you told the whole village about the sealing!" Yuka shouted in a hiss.

Yukika sat near the bassinet in the middle of the floor rocking Naruto who had stopped crying and was whimpering. The whole event had been stressful on the Kyuubi Host and it didn't seem to be getting better.

"The villagers deserved to know what happened to the Kyuubi." Hiruzen said tiredly.

"They deserve to be killed!" She declared causing everyone in the room to freeze. " Those…MONSTERS, don't deserve Kushina and Minato's sacrifice! They called for his death Hiruzen. The death of a member of the Uzumaki Clan. More importantly the death of my nephew!" She shouted. "I will not stand for it. If I hadn't promised Kushina Kohona would his home I would take him and leave!" She declared.

"You could not do that. He is the host of the Kyuubi and as such needs to be watched. Kyuubi has always been Kohona's responsibility." Homura stated with a frown.

Yuka drew herself up to full height and glare at the woman. "Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki Clan. As such he is a ward of the Uzumaki Clan, making **HIM** the sole responsibility of the Uzumaki Clan. Now unless you want to interfere with Clan politics you will back off." She hissed. "Need I remind you that in Kohona law not even the Hokage can interfere in Clan traditions and politics?" She stated with a sneer.

Homura continued to stare at the woman before bowing out.

Yuka continued to glare before being interrupted by a coughing fit. Reaching up she covered her mouth while her other hand shot to her stomach clenching it tightly. The group was shocked to see a blood stain forming on the woman's kimono.

Hiruzen sat up in worry. "Yuka, you still haven't recovered. We can finish this at another time." He said in worry.

Yuka continued to couch before looking up to glare at everyone blood dripping from her lips. "No…." she said. "No I will not finish it later! By then Naruto could be executed or turned into a weapon." She said standing and whipping the blood on the silk kimono.

Hiruzen frowned at her. "Yuka, I would never have done such a thing, nor allowed it." He said sternly.

"No, you wouldn't." She agreed. "But others would." She said glaring up at the man. Her chest heaving and her skin paling. "Even I can see Kohona has become corrupt Hiruzen. Human experimentation? Getting involved with the civil war in Ame? Not to mention the countless illegal actions being done under you're nose." She said gaining the attention of everyone. "Not to mention the man that ripped Kyuubi from Kushina."

"Someone ripped Kyuubi from Kushina?" Mikoto asked suddenly her eyes tearing slightly.

Yuka nodded. "Kushina made it through the birth fine. But a man appeared when she was weak. He attacked everyone there. He almost killed Naruto and used that to distract Minato. Then he kidnapped Kushina and ripped the Kyuubi from her. Minato took Naruto and went after them while I healed the others. If he had never been able to get into Kohona, the Kyuubi would never have been released." She stated with a frown, before it turned into a sad smile. "Kushina survived that… However she died to protect Naruto from Kyuubi with Minato sealed it. The Kyuubi tried to kill Naruto before the sealing was complete. If she hadn't done so she would still be alive." She said.

Mikoto's hands shot to her mouth before she regained her composure. She smiled softly. "It's every mother's desire to protect their child. I'm sure Kushina would gladly give her life for him again in a heartbeat." She said. "I take it you did the same?" she asked.

Yuka nodded, placing her hand over the blood stain. "Yes. When he noticed us that man went after Yukika. I only did what any mother would, like you said."

"We are getting off track. What are we going to do with the vessel?" Danzo asked.

"Do?" Yuka demanded harshly. "**YOU** aren't going to do anything. I am going to raise my new son and daughter the Uzumaki way, and there is nothing you can **DO** about it!" She declared.

"What do you mean you're son?" Hisashi asked.

"It was in Kushina and Minato's wills. If anything happened to them Naruto was to be adopted by me and raised by me. If I was unavailable there were others listed. I was only their first option." She stated. "We had the papers drawn up and signed when Kushina was eight months in." She said. "When they died Naruto legally became my son, and Yukika his big sister. As such there is nothing you can do about Naruto. I will raise him the Uzumaki way and you will not be involved." She declared.

Yukika looked up watching everything around her. She made sure to keep a tight hold on Naruto. Her mother had told her not everyone in Kohona could be trusted. She was happy Itachi hadn't been put on that list though. Her mother seemed to hate most Uchiha's except for Itachi and Mikoto. She turned looking down to Naruto her hand reaching up to trace his whisker marks.


	2. Words Like Violence

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter. This is a massage, so please read. The next few chapters will mainly be in Yukika's P.O.V. She'll be gone with Itachi, so after that the chapters will switch over to Naruto. I decided she needed some background, and it should help show how Naruto has been raised. Yuka never healed from the wound she gained from Madara, and so has remained in the hospital. Even so she's made ways to make sure Naruto is always protected even when Yukika is not around. **

**_Chapter 1. Uzumaki Yukika…_**

_Words Like Violence…_

**3 Years later.**

The night was cool and calm. The moon was a glowing golden color as it was cradled with dark almost ebony clouds. The wind was faint and gentle and the sound of the life in the forest surrounding Kohona brought peace. In a room in a rather worn looking apartment building, the curtains of the window slowly moved to the breeze. The large bed lay in the center of the room, with a small shape in the center. The shape was curled into a ball, and all that was seen was blonde hair. The figures chest moved slowly in sleep, dead to the world. Slowly however the curtains moved again, only this time they were not by a force of nature.

A shinobi slowly crawled through the window. In his hand was a tanto, with a green acid like poison dripping from it. Slowly but surely he moved toward the bundle on the bed. A sick smirk coming to his face. "Now you die demon…" He muttered bringing the blade up. Suddenly he froze his eyes widening. Slowly he slumped forward before falling sideways off the bed. With the slide of wire retracting a long spike like blade removed itself from the man's back. It jerked back until it landed in a black fingerless glove covered hand, the metal plat on the black glinting.

"You see why I have this sleep over study sessions, Itachi?" A voice asked. It was a child's voice, but it wasn't feminine or masculine. "Indeed I do Yuki-Kun. Indeed I do." Another voice came out this one older, and male.

Standing in the shadows where two children. A boy around 8 years old. He had long ash black soft looking hair, pulled back into a short tail. His eyes were Crimson with black pupils and three black comas spinning in them. He was pale, but had a hint of color to his skin. He wore a long sleeved wide necked black shirt, and white knee length shorts. Around his right thigh was a kunai pouch. His eyes moved to the body. "But how can you kill so carelessly?" He asked the other.

The other was a girl around 5 years old. She had short pure white hair with purple undertone that ended above her shoulders her bangs, which were died red, framing her face. On her head was an Ice blue hat. Her eyes were a glowing purple with blue along the top that seemed to sway. She was pale, as if she had never gone into sunlight before. She wore a plain kimono top; the lining was crimson while the top was a bluish white. Making the under yukata as well. The sleeves fell to her elbows and the kimono ended at her waist with a lining along the bottom which ended like a Chinese shirt. Her shorts were dark purple and reached her knees. Around her right thigh was her kunai pouch, both it and the bandages black and a black utility belt lay around her waist. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is a pacifist like you. I still say you chose the wrong career, never mind you're Clan. Then again you can't choose you're Clan can you? It's bullshit." She muttered pulling out a rag and cleaning the blade.

Itachi blinked and looked at her with amusement. "Now is that any way for a young lady to be speaking?" He asked.

She snorted slightly. "I ain't a lady. People in the Uzumaki Clan only accept being referred to as Shinobi. No gender is allowed in treatment." She muttered placing the blade at a holster at her hip.

Itachi glanced at her but brushed the thought aside. "How is you're mother doing?" He asked. "Okaa-San has been wondering when you and Naruto-Kun are coming over for dinner again."

Yukika paused for moment thinking. "We'll be by sometime this weak. Naruto gets bored without you're brother to annoy." She said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms. "She's fine. I don't know how long she has left though. I know someone slipped her poison and with how bad her health was…" She said starting off with a solemn expression. "Mother won't die easily. Uzumaki's always made a splash in death or drag as many with us as we go."

Itachi smirked lightly and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Yuki-Kun." He said.

She scowled slightly. "And stop calling me that. Everyone thinks it's some kind of pet name." She grumbled.

He shrugged. "I agreed not to call you Chan, so I shall continue calling you Yuki-Kun. In your own words damn the others." He replied.

She growled slightly. "Oh. Ha-ha. You're just lucky I can finally graduate. Otherwise I would hurt you. And that's not what I said, I said 'never mind' you clan." She growled out.

He arched a brow and nodded solemnly. "Duly noted." He said blankly. Seconds later he was on the floor one hand to his forehead the other holding him up.

Yukika chuckled and dropped her hand allowing the other three fingers to join her pointer and index. "Foolish Itachi." She muttered shaking his head.

Itachi glared at her slightly, as she walked toward the other room. 'One day, I will find out why she does that. I swear.' He thought rubbing the spot she had super poked.

* * *

Yukika blinked looking at the woman in confusion. She was sitting kneeled before the woman in her shinobi clothing. Her legs wrapped in black bandages to her knees and blue shinobi sandals covering her feet. She stared at the woman with a slight frown. Yukika could be taking her Genin Exam right now.

"My name is Ayami, and I am a Geisha."

Yukika blinked. "A Geisha? What would you want with me?" She asked.

"Most girls these days are a disgrace to the name Kunoichi, correct?" The woman asked softly her voice beautifully soothing.

Yukika frowned looking down. "There have been a few good ones…" She muttered.

The woman allowed a small laugh. "And all have become Medic-Nin. There have been a handful of good ones lately. However, most are joining for the romance of being a ninja." She said.

Yukika snorted. "That's stupid. There's nothing romantic about being a Shinobi." She said in annoyance.

"So you understand that? Most do not take the job seriously." Ayami said peacefully sipping her tea.

Yukika looked up t her with a slight frown. "Why am I here?" She asked.

Ayami set her mug down and smiled. "Originally, Kunoichi learned the Geisha arts. It was what truly separated Kunoichi from Shinobi. Not gender. A Kunoichi is to learn that anything and everything is a weapon, from drinking and talking to someone, to playing music, to dancing, to their own body. Geisha taught all skills to lure enemies into a false sense of security. To ensnare the mind with sound and use wires as a killing object, not for traps and to cause immovability. To cast powerful illusions without building chakra and without hand signs. To seduce…" She said pausing and folding her hands on the table. "These lessons are not to be taken lightly. And now even men can learn them just as powerfully as women. However, it takes a confident and open minded man." She said smiling slightly. "Usually, when you finish basic training you can graduate form the Academy. However, we continue our lessons even after. It's an apprenticeship. You do become a literal Geisha, although it's more of a part-time job."

Yukika crossed her arms. "I haven't heard about this from anyone." She said.

Ayami nodded smiling once more. "We have become picky. These skills take time to master, years. Some refuse because they find it useless. Some like you're friend Itachi because his Clan has already chosen his future for him."

Yukika blinked in shock. "Itachi?"

Ayami giggled slightly. "He is a beautiful boy is he not?" She asked.

Yukika blinked again glancing up thoughtfully. "I guess. Itachi's just always been Itachi to me." She said.

Ayami nodded. "Either way, we only give the option to someone who is worthy. A person that takes their career seriously. A person powerful and yes they are to be attractive. They also need to have the correct mindset. They mustn't be ashamed or afraid to use any and all options to complete a mission. Be it killing, drugs, or sex. That is where we usually reach a problem. This generation seems to have forgotten that Shinobi are first and foremost assassins. That we live in the shadows and live by the shadows. The darker side of the word, the world of death, drugs, sex, money, and power. And they seem to have morals. Geisha are not whores, nor are we monsters. We just knew what must be done and always do what is in our power to." Ayami said and locked eyes with Yukika.

"I wish to draft you Uzumaki Yukika."

* * *

"Foolish Itachi!" Itachi's head jerked up only to be met with a ruff two finger poke to the forehead. He fell back from the tree branch he had been sitting in and landed on the ground. Blinking he looked up at a scowling Yukika. "There is no way you could have failed the exam, so what did I do now?" He asked quietly his arms stretched out from him.

**Later**

"So that's why you attacked me? I apologize but it slipped my mind completely. I never imagined telling you about it." Itachi said as he strained his noodles.

Yukika twitched and looked at him with a blank expression. "Did you not think I was good enough to be recruited?" She asked.

Itachi sighed and started chewing on his noodles. Once he was done he glanced at her. "Quite the opposite. I knew you would be drafted so I forgot to mention it. I figured you would learn soon enough." He replied before returning to his ramen.

Yukika snorted. "Not when I think I'm finally going to be free damn it." She muttered.

"Language." Itachi said thoughtlessly.

"Yea, yea. Ayami and Madame said my personality and habits were the first things they were working on. Ayami seems determined to make a proper girl, well 'lady' outta me." She said with a shrug before taking a bite.

Itachi snorted slightly. "Good luck with that." He muttered before his face was slammed into his bowl causing it to shatter. He winced at the pain form the steaming broth and made sure his nose wasn't broke.

The owner merely shook his head and added another expense to the bill, before redoing his order.

They finally finished their meal and sat there for a moment.

"I apologize. I truly hadn't meant to forget." Itachi said holding a cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding. Medic jutsu's had never been his specialty and Yukika refused to help.

"I'm sure you are. But what if it had been something important Itachi? Like you heard about another attack on Naru-Chan." She said with a solemn expression.

Itachi sighed removing his hand. "I am sorry. All I can say is I will never forget to tell you something again. Like when we met, I promise to never lie to you." He said.

Yukika watched him form the corner of her eyes. "I want a blood pact." She said.

Itachi blinked in shock. "Blood pact?" He asked.

Yukika nodded. "Yes. A blood pact means whatever you say to the terms must be carried out no matter what. I don't care if the Hokage forbids you to tell me, you will. I'll do the same. This way there will be no secrets between us ever, and no lies." She said.

Itachi stared at her thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright. I've already told you of my Clan. I see no problem with that. But how in the world would we do something like that? It sounds like a binding contract." He said.

Yukika nods. "It is. As long as our blood flows through our veins it can't be broken. It's a blood seal." She said.

"How on earth can we do something like that? Blood seals are dangerous and not commonly known." He said.

Yukika grinned. "You forget. The Uzumaki Clan specializes in seals, particularly blood seals. It's a family tradition to do a blood pact with a new family member or betrothed. You're like my brother, so it will be like me bringing you into the Clan."

* * *

Mikoto blinked and looked at her oldest son. She tilted her head and tapped her chin. She took in his stained shirt, bloodied nose, the red dot on his forehead, and the happy expression on his face. Suddenly she grinned clapping her hands together. "You had lunch again with Yukika-Chan?" She asked happily.

Itachi nodded as he finished removing his shoes.

"You spend so much time with her. And you're always happy…I know! She's going to become a new member of the Clan isn't she? Oh, you two would look perfect together! And the wedding…" His mother asked with stars in her eyes.

Itachi blinked and thought. And image of him and Yukika getting married appeared in his head. Suddenly the blushing happy Yukika turned sadistic and evil. "You're ass is mine, bitch!" she said. A cold chill shot down Itachi's spine. "No mother… I don't think so." He said with a shiver. "And Kami help the poor soul that does." He muttered.

Mikoto pouted, sulking away. "Well I wish she could be my daughter-in-law…" She mumbled.

* * *

Yukika sighed watched Naruto charm their mother's nurses. The doctors and nurses had been hand picked by her mother and Sandaime themselves. None of them disliked Naruto and those that had been indifferent were easily won over by the blonde.

"A Geisha? I didn't think Kohona continued those old ways." Yuka said from her lounging position on her couch. Yuka had a private room, and since she was a semi-permanent patient she had decorated her room to appear like home. Yuki pulled the long elegant pipe to her mouth inhaling the sweet tasting tobacco. She was thinking of introducing Hiruzen to the mint flavored special blend.

"No. However, it would seem Geisha have become disapproving of how female Shinobi have been. They started making it invitation only around the time the Kushina's class graduated. There have only been a handful of people to be invited since then." Yukika said.

"I take it you accepted. I had already told you I would train you in those arts, but having a true professional would be better." Yuka said as she exhaled slowly.

Yukika nodded. "Hai. I won't have many classmates at all really. There are three seniors that should be gradating soon. An Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai, they'll be graduating soon. Well, Inuzuka will first." She said thoughtfully. "Itachi has also requested if I can give him tips on the male version. The Clan Head refuses to let them do anything with Geisha training. However, Itachi said it could be useful. So the Madame will let me pass on some lessons for him as well." She said.

"Onee-San!"

Yukika looked up and opened her arms for the yellow and orange blur that impacted. She closed her arms around him and smiled. "I take it you're hungry?" She asked running her hand through spiky yellow hair.

Naruto nodded cuddling her. "Uh-huh, can we havf wamen agan?" He asked looking up with bright blue eyes.

Yukika nodded. "Hai, hai. As long as you eat something else as well, like some dango and beef stir fry."

Naruto paused tilting his head for a moment. "Onee-San's yummy spesal beef stirfy?" He asked. His eyes brightened when Yukika nodded. "Otay!" He declared. "We havf stirfy, wamen, and dago!" He declared jumping with his arms in the air.

Yukika shook her head slightly before looking to her mother. Yuka watched with an amused expression, her eyes lowered in their normal lazy appearance. Although her mother wasn't lazy she just didn't care about much. A swift flash had her eyes turning red before they returned back to blue.

Yukika looked up to and respected her mother. Yuka was well known as being a wish granter. Her mother had been interested in divination for a very long time. From palm reading to star signs. She was skilled in it as well. Yuka had never messed up a reading, although she believed in equivalent exchange. Meaning she had a large group of people. Her mother always said that their needed to be balance in the universe. It was something Yukika herself believed in deeply.

* * *

Yukika finished tucking Naruto in and ran her fingers through his hair to help him sleep. Once his breathing evened out she sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached up grabbing her bangs and looking at the bright red color. "I hope I'm doing a good job as big sister auntie…" Yukika muttered staring at the color. Reaching beneath her shirt she pulled out a necklace with three crystal rods on it. She glanced down at it before hiding it away.

Standing she walked over to the dresser and opened the tope drawer. Pulling up the fake bottom she pulled one of the scrolls hidden within out. Unraveling it she reached up and bit her thumb. Smearing the blood along the center of the seal a small poof happened. When it cleared a single three pronged kunai lay within. Yukika lifted it up and watched the moonlight shine off the edge. "Well then…I better learn how to use these things…" She muttered. "Otherwise Naruto will have no clue."

Suddenly she paused and looked blankly to the wall. "I'll talk to you're son soon. You know you guys are a real pain. At least Minato and Kushina can't be around. I wonder when Naruto will meet them." She questioned the wall before turning away and tucking the scroll into her kimono top. "Itachi will probably like to learn as well." She muttered.

* * *

Yukika closed her eyes and bit her lip to concentrate. She needed to learn how to travel with them first. It would be foolish to try throwing them now. Instead she glanced around the area. The kunai had been stuck into specific spots the first couple was easier to reach but they got harder as she went. Taking a deep breath she sighed before activating the kunai in her kimono top.

The high amount of speed was dizzying and made Yukika lose her sense of vertigo. When she finally stopped at the first kunai she crash landed on the ground. Rolling onto her hands and knees Yukika couldn't hold back the vomit that came up. She continued until she was dry heaving and panting. Taking gasping breaths of air she finally pushed herself up to her feet whipping her mouth.

"Note to self, don't eat before trying this…" she muttered harshly as she continued to lean with her hands on her knees.

Continuing to pant her eyes narrowed in determination before she activated the kunai again. "Second…" She muttered before being taken over by the sensation again. It would seem she needed to learn how to move with out getting sick or losing her senses. Then she could worry about still seeing and dodging. Her eyes weren't used to the speed yet.

Now she could see why this attack couldn't be copied. Her mother and Kushina had helped Minato make the seals. It was only because of Yuka explaining it that she could use it at all. She felt sorry for anyone else that tried and weren't an Uzumaki. They might lose a limb trying it.

Yukika pushed the thought from her mind as she landed was a loud crash into the tree the kunai had been thrown at. Her back made contact causing her to fall toward the ground with a heavy thud. Yukika slowly pushed herself up from the ground panting harshly and pushing the pain aside. "Three." She said and was gone again.


	3. Breaks The Silence

_**Chapter 2. Uzumaki Yukika.**_

_Breaks The Silence…_

**4 years later.**

"I'm free, I'm free! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!" Yukika cackled evilly. The scene was made disturbing by the beautiful kimono and face paint she was wearing. Yukika was dressed as a traditional Geisha the only difference were the signs that she was a virgin. Such as the chocker less necks, the ribbons in her hair, and the fact that her kimono was thick and multilayered.

Itachi watched the scene with a blank expression. 'This is the person mother wants me to marry?' He wondered, thankful he had managed to change her mind. He shook his head with a sigh. Reaching up his fingers brushed against the chocker he wore around his own neck. His mother knew what it meant and had been happy that he had gotten the training. Not to mention he knew she was a closet Yaoi fan girl… With his refusal of being with Yukika she liked to think he had a male lover instead. His father thought it was a gift from Yukika and they weren't about to tell him the truth.

The few people who had completed the training themselves had congratulated him and given him hints and tricks they had discovered. It was strange hanging around the girls mainly that he was hanging around ones that didn't want in his pants. Instead they wanted details and to talk about some of his lessons to see how they varied. To be truthful he got along with his fellow graduates, and the few males as well. Itachi could actually admit there were people he could stand now other then the Uzumaki's, his brother, and mother.

Yukika finally relaxed and sighed. Reaching up she pulled at the ribbons that had been stuck to her scalp with chakra. Because of them she had taken to wearing her hair in a 'French' braid so they didn't get in her way. Her bangs and forelocks of course were let free to lie how they wished. The ribbons were highly annoying to her, however she didn't want to lose her virginity just to get rid of them. No, she would rather do it when needed.

"Are you calmed now?" Itachi asked as he continued to learn against the tree.

Yukika nodded, finally pulling her hair down from the complicated design it had been in. "Hai, I'm just glad I can finally graduate the ninja academy. And this way I can still beat Uncle's record. Looks like I didn't get to beat you though." She said in annoyance.

Itachi shrugged. "I still have basic Geisha training. When you finish that you are allowed to graduate from the Academy, normally at least. Since I did it backwards, I just continued into advanced classes. Not to mention I'm older then you. This usually goes because of age. You won't be allowed to get a chocker until you're at least 11 maybe 10 if it's acceptable by the Madame…" He said.

Yukika nodded. "I figured that. Geisha are neither whores nor monsters. They don't condone children having sex, even if you're a Shinobi. The set age is 12. I guess I'm fine with that. I just hate these damned ribbons!" She hissed pulling on one.

Itachi smirked slightly. "At least you got white and purple ones instead of the usual pink and red. These blend in better." He said pulling on them.

Yukika pouted slightly. "You never had to wear the damned things." She muttered.

Itachi smirk widened. "That's because I'm male. Don't worry we had something much more worse and embarrassing done to us." He said a grimace appearing on his face.

Yukika arched a brow. "Worse?" She asked.

Itachi nodded and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Yukika blinked and paused before a cold chill went up her back and her eyes widened. Her skin paled to a grey ashen color from its paper white translucent tone.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said in frozen disbelief.

Itachi shrugged. "Anyway, I hear you're mother is the reason we have been having new citizens joining Kohona." He said.

Yukika nodded. "Yea, since mother's decided to stay here, she's been informing her contacts and acquaintances." She said.

* * *

Yukika scrubbed the face paint form her face. She listened to Naruto ask Itachi questions about being a Chunin. It was amusing. Naruto had attached himself to Itachi. At first it was because he was her 'best' friend, but now it was because Naruto adored the boy. She had to admit Itachi seemed rather fond of him, himself. She was happy they got along. Sasuke didn't really like Naruto thinking him too loud and hyper. Not to mention he was jealous that Itachi spent a lot of time with Yukika, Naruto's big sister. Itachi's father was rather distant, while Mikoto loved the two as her own.

Speaking of… Yukika finished getting the rest of the red and white make up from her face. She stood there in a simple pair of shorts and a tee-shirt with a mesh collar and sleeves. "Is this formal, or just family?" She asked glancing behind her.

Itachi looked up. "Father has some work to do tonight. So it will just be mother, Sasuke, Shisui and I along with you, Yuka, and Naruto." He said.

Yukika nodded. "Okay, then casual." She muttered.

* * *

Naruto skipped happily as they made their way toward the Uchiha Compound. He wore his favorite orange vest over his blue shirt. Orange shorts and blue ninja no toes no heel shoes finished the outfit. He grinned happily bright blue eyes sparkling. The village didn't hide their dislike of him, however his sister had long taught him it didn't matter what they thought. His bright blonde hair spiked in all direction, his bangs were longer on the sided framing his face.

Itachi and Yukika walked behind him slowly. Itachi was wearing his normal white shorts and black wide collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His hair was pulled into a low tail and black eyes watched Naruto fondly as he skipped.

Yukika's white purple toned hair was pulled back in a lose braid with the ribbons twisted within. Her purple eyes were locked on the sky as she walked. She wore white shorts that ended around her thigh. She wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck that ended around mid thigh. Crimson arm sleeves covered her arms falling past her fingers, and fishnet stockings covered her legs. Her knees and down were wrapped in bandages and she wore black ninja sandals with the heel covered.

"I heard that ANBU are planning to draft you." She said.

Itachi smirked slightly. "That is true. It is the reason I haven't been promoted to Jounin yet. They've been testing me. Of course my father has caught onto it and is so 'proud'. He can't wait to get a spy into the Hokage's personal army." He said.

"I see…" Yukika muttered. "Do you think they'll deny everything? You said the Sandaime is trying to negotiate with them. Do you think it will work?" She asked quietly.

Itachi's eyes blanked. "I don't know. My Clan is proud and arrogant. You know this. Uncle Obito was the only one other then mother and Sasuke that seemed redeemable." He said with a scowl. "I know the Sandaime wants a peaceful solution…I wish for a peaceful solution as well. I just don't think it's going to happen. The council believes the Hokage is being foolish and weak." He said lowly.

Yukika's eyes lowered to the ground. "I see, they may order the execution of the Clan then." She said. "I hope Mikoto and Sasuke are spared. I know you would be. You're their spy, not to mention completely loyal to Kohona." She said.

Itachi nodded. "It I do get that order…" He sad trailing off.

"I'll get mother and Hiruzen. As head of the Uzumaki Clan, and the survivor of Kohona's true allies, she has some pull. The Fire Daimyo respects the clan and my mother. He thinks of both highly. At the very least we shall make sure those two live." She said.

Itachi nodded. "However, if I go against the Council. Even to the Hokage, I know I'll be marked a Missing-Nin. At least I know you and Yuka will help mother and Sasuke." He said.

Yukika turned her head toward him. "Of course. They are family, just as you are." She said. "Mikoto and Sasuke will be taken care of by mother and me, I promise that." She said.

Itachi nodded a slight smile coming to his face. "I appreciate it." He said.

Yukika just nodded. "It's the least I can do." She said. "And becoming a Missing-Nin might be a good thing." She said.

Itachi looked at her in confusion.

Yukika sighed. "Mother gave a lot of her contacts to Jiraya to help his spy network. There's…this organization…" She muttered, her eyes locked on Naruto.

* * *

Yukika frowned slightly as she watched Naruto sleep. Dinner had been fine. Mikoto had been overjoyed to see them. She had even given Yukika a gift. It was an ice blue chocker with a mirror like opal in the center. Gold chains wrapped around it and attached to the gem, with several chains hanging form it in places. A long chain hung form the opal itself making it almost look like a chained leash. Yukika fell in love with it. She had promised the woman it would be placed on when she was permitted.

Itachi and she had made sure not to mention anything about their talk. Itachi already thought someone was beginning to spy on him. And with his joining ANBU they had to be more careful about their talks. They trusted Mikoto yes, she would never repeated anything they said. But they also knew that she would follow her husband as any Uchiha wife would. Sasuke was too young to know that some things were classified, even if he thought he did. And it was being on Uchiha property that kept them from talking.

Besides, they had several other things to bring up. Although Yukika knew Itachi wanted to know Mikoto side of things. Yukika wished to know as well.

However, Yukika pushed the thoughts away. She had other things to worry about. She had finally graduated the academy, it had been a week and tomorrow would be team assignments. Yukika was happy for several reasons. One as an official Genin she could finaly get to the Shinobi section of the library. She could start working on her goal to be a great Medic-Nin, as well as a member of the T & I department. It was a bit strange, not to mention contradicting to have that goal. Most who joined T & I didn't want to be Medic Nins.

Speaking of, since she was now a Shinobi she could speak to the head of the department. Anko said the man was extremely fun to be around. Kurenai had said he was as loyal as he was scary. And Hana had told her the man was highly respected. All in all it would be an interesting meeting that was for sure.

Yukika blinked and looked down when Naruto whimpered in his sleep. Despite her best efforts she knew Naruto was lonely. He didn't really have any friends, and the way the villagers treated him. Of course they didn't do anything when she was around. But she wasn't all the time. Itachi had told her of a few times she had caught people belittling him or trying to hit and push him around. She had hoped Sasuke and Naruto would get along but was apparently wrong.

Perhaps she could talk to the few people she got along with. She knew Hana at least had a little brother. And the men that helped her every now and then had children. She had hoped Naruto could become friends with Neji. His father had been the biggest help to her while her mother was in the hospital. However, she had seen the boy's reaction to his father's death. Her mother had told her what he thought had happened and knew it would be worse if she butted in with Naruto.

Then there was the problem with the Hyuuga Heiress. She could already see the beginning of infatuation in the girl. Allowing them to become friends would be good and get rid of it… However, she wasn't sure about Hizashi. He respected her mother, but had always seemed indifferent about Naruto. The rest of the Clan disliked him. She would just have to see…

She glanced up at the wall again and frowned. "No, I don't know why he hasn't told Neji the truth yet…" She said. A moment later she rolled her eyes. "He's you're twin, not to mention an adult. How should I know?" She grumbled.

* * *

Yukika sat in the classroom along with the other graduates. Being the youngest she was left out of things really. She was an outcast; then again Itachi had been as well. The only difference is no one messed with an Uchiha. A girl whose Clan wasn't even remembered…well that was fair game. It was one of the reasons she had been so happy to be graduating at 5. Although, now that she thought about it she wouldn't trade her 'training' for anything.

She sat in the back of the room. Seeing as it was the highest spot she could watch everyone and notice everything easily. She didn't see why people didn't like it more back here. She had already gathered Intel on her classmates. She knew that Iruka would be the only one she could accept as Naruto's teacher. While he was a victim of the Kyubbi's rage, he also seemed to have a clear head. She didn't think he would be as judgmental as other's were.

Speaking of Naruto, she was planning to talk to Madam about Geisha training. She had started at 5, and Naruto would be turning 7 soon. This way he could already have started when he joined the Academy next semester. She had already started him on basic training, chakra control mainly. It was something Kushina had talked to her mother about. Even with her special chakra it had been hard to use the correct amount of Jutsu's. It was why she had an easier time with high grade attacks and draining ones then weaker basic ones.

She sighed staring at the ceiling as the instructor continued to speak. Iruka was only an assistant at the moment; she hoped he was a teacher by the time Naruto joined. Her mind continued to go over things she needed to do. People she needed to see. She would be an official Genin soon. Her mother had once said something about a test. Seeing as how each it was to graduate the academy, there had to be something to actually test their skills. She wondered who her sensei would be.

She blinked when she finally realized that the teacher was calling names. Listening she waited for the sensei to say her name or something. "Team 13 will consist of, Setsuna Jun, Koorisuishou Yasuo, and Uzumaki Yukika. You're Jounin instructor will be, Nara Shikaku."

Yukika blinked in slight confusion. 'Nara Shikaku? He's the one that helps watch after Naruto. He was there that night.' She thought before glancing around the room.

Koorisuishou Yasuo was 14 years old, easily the oldest of their team. He had been a late start to the academy seeing as he had moved to Kohona after it started. Yasuo came from a village somewhere in the mist, or at least Yukika thought, it could have been snow country. Yasuo's mother had been a friend of Yuka's. When Yuka had tried to get in contact with her, she found out the woman had been in an accident years ago. She had finally been able to get a hold of Yasuo though, and invite him here. The boy had jumped at the chance to get away form the man that had taken him in, and to get to know his mother's friend.

He had sharp narrow eyes that were Crimson in color. His hair was black and short and his bangs framed his face. The left side bangs seemed longer and spiked a bit along the top while the right was shorter and seemed to have less. A single hair fell between his eyes but was usually swept to the side. The rest of his hair fell past his shoulders and was usually pulled into a low tail. She had also remembered his eyes turning an icy amethyst when he was annoyed.

His skin was a healthy pale tone with color to it. He had broad shoulder and a sleek lithe build. Yasuo always wore a pair of white gloves, and had a habit of pulling them off with his teeth. He usually wore a simple white chain link shirt, and long black pants tucked into half calf high shinobi boots with the toes and heel covered. He also always wore a purple trench coat with black fur along the collar and forehead protector was worn around his wait like a belt. He had a kunai pouch on his left thigh, and a shrunkin pouch at the back on the right.

Setsuna Jun was 12 the middle of the group. Like Yasuo, Jun was also in the village because of her mother. Jun, she knew for sure was from Mist. He was a survivor of the bloodline hunt. His parents had been murdered because of their bloodline, and since Jun hadn't shown any signs of it had been sold into slavery. Luckily a kind family that had known his parents had been able to buy him and adopt him. They had found the letter to his parents and agreed to move to Kohona. However, a year later his older adoptive brother was murdered by bandits before they reached Kohona.

Jun had rather wide bright blue eyes. They were a unique color and most people admired them because his eyes resembled Sapphires. His hair was a teal ash color, at times looking blue or green, and other times looking ash black. It was rather spiky and soft; his bangs on the right side were longer and usually fell covering his eye. The rest of his bangs framed his face softly, and spiked around the top, straightening where it had started to grow down his neck, now it was nape length.

His skin was a creamy pale tone, not the same as Yukika's translucent white; Jun's was more a pale milky color. He was slim and slender with small shoulders. Jun always had an over shoulder bag with him that hung around his hip. He usually wore a purple turtle neck that ended around his thighs. A white utility belt around his waist and black biker shorts that ended past his thighs. He wore black stalking that came to his knees, and calf high brown shinobi boots with the heel covered. He also always wore a long sleeved thin coat that ended at his thighs and was usually closed. He had a red version, blue version, and green version. His forehead protector was worn around his neck. He had a kunai pouch on his left thigh and two Senbon pouches on his right.

Yukika thought about it. Yasuo was a loner and was rather blunt when he had to talk or be around people, all the while polite. He was also sarcastic with a sadistic streak and could be playful and kind. Jun was similar he was also a loner, but unlike Yasuo who wanted to be alone, Jun just didn't seem to care. He was always polite and respectful to people of high authority. However, he would not let anyone he viewed as below him push him around. He was also manipulative, again similar yet different to Yasuo's playfully sadistic nature. Jun was also rather apathetic and serious.

Yukika supposed they would fit well. Yukika was also a loner in the class, and didn't seem to have a feminine bone in her body. Although with her training she could act the part. Yukika also was rather cold and blunt and indifferently apathetic. She just didn't care about anything outside of her family and loyalty to the Sandaime. She found that people that couldn't handle the truth didn't deserve her time. Yukika would also admit she was abit unstable and bloodthirsty. However, Yukika had a lazy tendency the other two didn't seem to have. And a motherly instinct and protective nature that came from helping raise Naruto.

Yasuo wasn't fond of violence, though he was sadistic when it came to it and enjoyed it. Likewise Jun didn't like violence at all, but would be the first to take down an opponent any way needed. Yukika didn't really care one way or the other, she would just do what was needed and that was that.

* * *

The three sat before the man that was their sensei. The man had a lazy expression. His face had scars and his hair pulled into a high spiky tail. He glanced around them and yawned. "My name's Nara Shikaku. Let's get this started with basics. I'm going to give you all a final test to make sure you're skills are where they are said to be. If not I'll see if you're acceptable or better then. Tell me you're basics. Likes, dislikes, and dreams?" He said crossing his arms.

"My name is Koorisuishou Yasuo. My likes are cooking mainly baking, gardening, order, painting, smoking, etiquette, and cats. My dislikes are spoiled brats, extremely bossy people, cowards, perverts, emotional people, drama fanatics, messes, failing in making a sweet correct, and dogs. My dreams…to get a part time job at the Yamanaka flower shop, to be a member of the T & I department, torture more precisely, to join the Onin, and one day retire to have my own bakery while making and selling my paintings." Yasuo said going first with a sigh.

"My name is Setsuna Jun… My likes are playing bored games, playing the violin, drawing, taking pictures, completing orders to help keep Kohona safe, sweets, and dogs. My dislikes are girly things, emotional people, loud and hyper people, lazy people, the color pink, smoking, violence for no reason, mindless killing, and cats. My dreams? Hmmm, my dream is to join the T & I Department, mainly the Intel section. I also plan to become a Medic Nin, and admire Tsunade-Hime. I wish to become a Medic Nin just as great as she is. I also want to be a great person like my older brother." Jun said blankly as he stared at the sky.

"My name is Uzumaki Yukika. My likes are my family, Itachi, playing the flute, reading, cooking, gardening, and animals. My dislikes are anything spicy, seeing people hurt Naru-Chan, wearing make up or face paint, fools who find anything about Shinobi's romantic, foolish Kunoichi's who don't know what their doing, anyone that hurts those I care about, the man in the orange mask, Naru-Chan being sad, and doing manual labor for point or reward. My dreams… My dream is to become a strong shinobi and protect Naru-Chan and Kohona and to become the caption of ANBU Black Ops. I dream to master Tsunade-Sama's taijutsu style, and learn some of her medic techniquies. I wish to join the T & I Department, and become the leading poison and Interrogation expert in Kohona." Yukika said as she thought about what to get for dinner.

It took a moment for the three to realize they had a lot in common and similar likes.

Shikaku smirked slightly at the slight shock they had. He himself hadn't been sure why Hokage-Sama wanted him to train these three. It was the first time, since he was almost the head of the Jounin Division. However, he had to admit the three fit together already. "Do any of you have any special abilities? Anything to make you stand out." he asked.

Yasuo frowned slightly rubbing his thumb, pointer, and middle finger together in thought. "Well…I have something I call Crystal Release… It can create crystal as well as manipulate already existing crystals and crystalline structures. I've been working lately to see if I can crystallize blood. If so I might be able to crystallize a person's blood while it's in them. I also have a fire affinity." He said slowly.

Jun glanced up at the older boy before huffing slightly. "I have an Ice release bloodline. My mother said it allows me to control Water release and Wind release and combined them through will alone. Using chakra makes it stronger and near unbreakable." He said lowly.

Yukika frowned slightly glancing to the sky. "The Uzumaki Clan specializes in seals, and we have extremely long lives due to our fast healing abilities… We are also able to see spirits… or ghosts…" She said with a slight grimace.


	4. Come Crashing In

**MESSAGE FOR THE READERS! ****Itachi and Yukika are not, and I do not plan for them to ever be, a couple. They are very good friends, that almost think of each other as soul mates. In the meaning of soul mates, I mean two people compatible and similar, almost twin souls. However, they do not feel any attraction toward one another. Yukika just really hates ribbons and trusts Itachi more then anyone. Next chapter begins Naruto's arc. It will include moments I've already done in his point of view. Their might even be a Yuka arc for an interlude, and an Itachi arc later on. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3. Uzumaki Yukika…**_

_Come Crashing In…_

**1 year later.**

After Yukika and her teammates passed Shikaku's test they were official Genin. Yukika received a package from Madame. She apparently gave all her students their first shinobi outfit. She usually fit them to their personality. And they usually reflected what would be worn as they got older. Anko's had been mostly fishnets, Hana's had been a vest like cloak and a sleeveless backless body suit, and Kurenai's had been a two piece body suit with a simple wrap kimono.

Yukika's was a long kimono that reached her ankles. The kimono was made of silk and thin. It was white with silver lining. It had a Chinese design so it clasped to the side from her chest to her waist. It then split from their showing off her left leg. The sleeves were long coming past her finger tips. On the back of the kimono was a red spiral with orange outline to represent her clan. Underneath the kimono she wore a fishnet chain length muscle shirt. An ice blue half skirt was connected to the kimono at her waist and was connected to the lining of the kimono in the front. It covered the left side to mid thigh and ended at her right side not coming to the front again. A pair of black spandex shorts reached her upper thigh. She wore a pair of fishnet stockings that started right were the skirt cut off at mid thigh, and a pair of knee length shinobi boots.

Yukika oddly enough did like the outfit. It was a bit too complicated and showy for her, not to mention thin. However, she did enjoy and appreciate the gift. Naruto had bought her a pair of orange gloves to go with it. The right glove went above her wrist, covered half her fingers and had a metal plate on the back. The left glove reached above her elbow, and was fingerless wrapping around her wrist and up to her middle finger and thumb. Itachi had also gifted her with a battle fan. He said since she liked getting and learning new weapons he could use something his Clan used as their symbol. He had even painted the metal white and the inside material red for her. She had opened it and laughed seeing the Uchiha symbol imprinted with a slash through them. Her mother had given her a new Tanto and a new sword to start using.

Her teammates and sensei had been a bit unsure about the Uzumaki ability. Until she had proved it by telling the stories she had heard form the various ghosts. She could only see and communicate to ghosts that had chosen to stay behind or couldn't move on. Those forced were usually sealed somewhere somehow. Because Kushina and Minato had sealed a part of themselves in the seal, she could speak with them.

It was the reason she wanted to become a member of T & I. Yukika found she needed to be desensitized. Most ghosts remained how they had been in life if they had chosen to stay. Those that couldn't move on remained how they had been in their final moments. Yukika was used to it now, but it still traumatized her to wake up and see a bleeding tortured person hovering above her. That and she also found she was good at getting information form people that didn't want to talk. Luckily Ibiki had agreed to take her on and start working with her. She had also been able to meet up with her uncle old student and attack him for not visiting Naruto.

Kakashi had soon learned the truth of everything. Yukika had been sure to sit him down and tell him. The man had finally retired from ANBU, and because of this she had been able to find him. Needless to say she had forced him home with her and introduced Naruto to his big brother. Kakashi upon finally meeting Naruto and seeing his looks had quickly become a part of his sensei's son's life. Which was a good because Yukika started missions and training with her team. Yukika had also helped him gain some friends.

Hinata now hung out with him; the branch member that had tried to interfere had been dealt with. Yukika had also gone to Hizashi about the way his Clan treated Naruto. Which he couldn't do much he had forbade all members form interfering when it came to the Uzumaki's. Yukika had also mentioned to him about his brother staying behind. That hadn't been resolved so easily. Hinata and Naruto were becoming good friends and had done so quickly.

Shikamaru, Shikaku's son had also taken to hanging around the two along with Chouji. Ino however, stuck to the other girls. This was fine with Yukika. Ino could be a bit bossy and opinionated. Kiba, Hana's little brother also hung out with them and was the trouble maker of the group. And Naruto had also gained the friendship of a boy named Shino from that bug clan. However, he had done this on his own without Yukika's help. Naruto honestly liked the quiet boy and was interested in his Clan.

Needless to say Yukika didn't have to worry so much about him anymore. Although she did fell annoyed that Sasuke still disliked him, and Neji hated both he and Hinata. Mainly because he was Hinata's friend and Hinata was a Main member. Yukika wished that Hizashi would just tell the boy the truth.

On the other hand. Yukika got along with her teammates great. Yasuo and Jun were on their way to becoming friends of her. Since they had all started to open up there had been a slight change in their personalities. Jun was still overly serious, but he was also kind and could be childlike. He loved taking pictures to make memories and eating sweets Yasuo made. Yasuo was still sadistic and sarcastic, but was more playful and caring; he was also protective of his teammates. Yukika had also opened up and showed her more motherly and lazy side around them. Although outside of her family and team she still didn't really care about anything. This had caused her to see that Jun seemed to have a new injury everyday. It also caused her to become obsessive over Jun's and Yasuo's health since they both seemed insufficient in that area.

Shikaku had also nominated them for the Chuunin Exams that were coming up. It was to take place in Iwa, but he believed they could make it.

* * *

Yukika smiled slightly as she watched Naruto run around. She was curled up in the tree on the academy yard watching the kids play around.

"He seems happy."

Yukika glanced at her tree partner. "You've been away too long Itachi." She said.

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes. "Between ANBU, avoiding the Clan, and spying on the Clan I haven't had time for anything. Frankly I believe Sasuke will have a permanent dent in his forehead soon." He replied opening his eyes to stare at the sky.

Yukika arched a brow in confusion. "Oh and why would that be?" She asked with a hidden smirk.

Itachi flushed slightly shifting his eyes away. "I might have stolen you're trademark…" He muttered.

Yukika couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I figured. I happened to poke Naruto in the head before he went to class. Sasuke cornered him and demanded to know if it's just a big sibling thing or something." She said amused. "I think he's annoyed that's it's not just your 'thing' anymore." She said.

Itachi snorted. "Of course." He said crossing his legs and resting his hand son his stomach. "I hear you're going to take the Chuunin exams this time?"

Yukika nodded. "Of course. I hear you're an ANBU caption?" She asked.

Itachi nodded softy. "Of course." He said.

The silence stretched between them.

"Want to go get some lunch?" Yukika asked.

"I'll pay." Itachi agreed.

A small breeze later and they were gone a few leaves fluttering to the ground.

**Later**

"So they still think I'm you're lover?" She asked with a small laugh.

Itachi groaned slightly. "Mother is not helping with her little fantasies and asking about out 'wedding'. She's determined to merge the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan."

Yukika snorted. "Why can't anyone believe were just friends?" She wondered.

"Because unless the female was a teammate, no guy willingly hangs out with a girl unless there is 'something' going on." He said remembering what his father had muttered when he asked the same question.

Yukika sighed. "Meh. I suppose our frequent outings together aren't helping." She said thoughtfully. "Next week I go for the exam…" She said shifting the food containers in her arms.

"How did Yuka take that?" He asked.

"Oh she was happy, overjoyed. Has been since I kicked some sense into Kakashi and he started watching after Naruto. Learning about his new friends almost brought her to tears." She said tilting her head and looking down at the food. "I hope she's in the mood for rice dishes. I really need to cut her back from ramen and dango." She muttered as they entered the hospital.

They walked along the corridor and reached the stairs going up to the third floor. They both frowned at the amount of people rushing around on the third floor.

"What's going on?" Itachi questioned quietly.

"I'm not sure." Yukika muttered back.

"MOMMA!"

Yukika's eyes widened when she realized that the one shouting was Naruto. She moved in that direction, Itachi at her side pushing their way through. Yukika noticed that the doctors and nurses all seemed to be slowing down from something now, even though they were still crowded here. Eventually they reached area were her mother was. Seeing a group of doctors and nurses outside the door she snarled. Itachi glanced at his friend seeing the expression and pushed his way through, leaving a path for her. Yukika made it the door and walked in. Yukika stood there the food containers falling from her hands, the bag landing on the floor some spilling out.

Naruto lay curled up to Yuka crying.

And Yuka…was already gone.

* * *

It was raining.

Yukika knew that but she couldn't really feel it anymore. The funeral had been bigger then she wanted. The Clan heads, Hokage, Council, and those Yuka had known had shown up. Yukika had kept mostly to the back with Itachi. Mikoto had also come and stood with Naruto, Kakashi at his other side. Her teammates were somewhere further ahead as well. Yukika had never been one to see a purpose in these things. Especially when she knew the person was already gone and couldn't see.

Itachi seemed to understand what she didn't about this and had spent the time he normally did at home with her. She was leaving for the Exams tomorrow. Naruto was being left with Kakashi, but both Mikoto and Itachi had promised to watch after him. Yukika herself had avoided every one except Naruto since her mother's death. Itachi refused to leave her side until her exam though.

Yukika blinked finding more of the rain landing on her eye lashes. She found the weather to be annoying though appropriate. Her mother had been a healer with a water element. She loved thunder storms and got one for her funeral. Yukika was just happy everything was starting to finally die down. Most of the guests were gone, leaving only those that had been closer to her. Yukika watched from behind as Naruto kept anymore tears from falling. She knew his sight would start awakening because of this. Luckily both Mikoto and Kakashi knew how to deal with it.

Itachi watched Naruto to make sure he would be fine nodding he turned back to Yukika. Her eyes were still oddly blank and thoughtful. He wondered what was running through her mind. He knew she would tell him once she herself found out. Glancing up he noticed her teammates watching. The older one nodded at him before steering the other away, the younger gave a sad look but moved on with him. Itachi turned back to Yukika placing his hand on her shoulder and transporting them away.

* * *

Yukika glanced at herself in the mirror. She was thankful Madam had sent spares of her outfit along. However, her attention was locked on two things. Her hair which was now not much longer then past her shoulders. And the scars she had received. One was almost triangle like, it started at a point below her left eye along her cheekbone, it widened into a thick strip to below her ear. The second one was worse. It started above her right eyebrow and dragged through over her cheek down to her jaw, and curved out toward her ear before curving again across her throat. Yukika had also gathered some additional scars as well, but they weren't as prominent or important.

Needless to say it was not safe for a Kohona ninja to be in Iwa. Yasuo now had more scars to add to the ones that crisscrossed up his back. He now had scars that looked like bared wire around his throat, from that very object. It also covered over his shoulders down his arms and to his wrists. His ankle and lower legs also marked. Jun had gotten off a bit easier, because Yasuo and Yukika were so protective of him. He had twin scars in the palms of his hand and his shoulders. Along with one that went from his right shoulder to his right hip and a large cut at his right side.

Although, it could be said the pain was worth it. She glanced down at the paperwork and a grin crossed her face. It was the promotion certificate. Even though Iwa had gone out of the way to make their time here hell, they were fair about passing. She wondered what Itachi was going to say when he learned his fan saved her life.

* * *

"So you're going to pick up Naruto-Kun?" Yasuo asked as they walked from the Hokage tower. His neck wrapped in bandages.

"Yea… I'm not sure how he'll take the new scars, but he'll probably find them cool. Because of the Uzumaki fast healing Naruto and I usually don't get scars. Poison however is a slight weakness. Especially an acid based like what was used. " She said.

Jun nodded. "At least we were able to bring a sample home." He said with a shrug.

Yasuo sighed. "Well, I promised Jun I would make him sweets as soon as we got back. Although I think we should keep in touch with each other and sensei. We are all planning to join T & I now." He said with a slight grin.

Jun nodded. "Yea. Let's celebrate sometime this weekend, kay?" He asked.

Yukika nodded. "Of course." She said.

Yasuo smiled brightly. "Alright then. Come along Bocchan, my love." He declared steering Jun away.

Jun sputtered and hissed like an angry cat. "I've told you not call me that! And stop saying things you don't mean you demon!" he shouted.

"But I do love you!" Yasuo declared.

"Shut up!"

Yukika watched them go in amusement. She wondered when they would get together.

"Onee-san?"

Yukika blinked and turned her head. Naruto and his friends had left the academy and were standing in front of her. Most eyes were drawn to the scars; Naruto's however were drawn to the new flank vest she wore.

He grinned suddenly and flung himself at her. "You made Chuunin!" He shouted happily.

**Night**

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a low whistle. "Well, if that doesn't prove Iwa still holds a grudge." He said. He winced when Mikoto elbowed him and cowered from her glare.

Mikoto finished glaring at him and turned to Yukika. "Is there any way to remove them or help them heal better?" She asked.

Yukika shook her head. "No, Uzumaki healing healed them as well at they could. They are actually better then they were." She said trailing a finger down the rather thin scar that went down her face. It was thickest along her neck until it thinned from it being jerked away.

Itachi seemed to be the only one to not really notice them. That or he didn't care.

Yukika shrugged. "I don't mind. Very few Shinobi don't make it their whole career without scars. I guess I wasn't one of them." She said. "I don't really mind."

Mikoto smiled slightly nodding her head. "Alright. I've known some girls that have break downs when they get 'disfiguring' scars. I should have known you wouldn't be one." She said smiling cheerfully. A moment later she leaned over whipping Naruto's mouth clean.

Yukika watched the scene and smiled slightly. She was thankful to Mikoto. Even with their mother gone, Naruto still had a woman he looked up to as one. Mikoto had always been around since Yuka had introduced her to the baby. Her husband hadn't been too happy, and Yukika had wondered what would have happened if she and her mother hadn't been there. Naruto probably would have been raised alone and neglected. Mikoto had only been able to start watching after Naruto when Yuka had reminded her husband who Kohona's true allies had been.

* * *

Yukika stared blankly at the plant as she snipped off the buds that were ready. Her mind had been rather empty since her mother's death. She felt almost as if she was in a constant daze. As if…she was waiting for something to happen. Being a Chuunin just meant she had more to do. Jun and Yasuo tried to find the time and hang out with her. However, all three had been involved with new things. And while they did see and work with each other they didn't have much time off together.

Yukika had finished her apprenticeship under Ibiki. Since she wished to be a poison expert he didn't have much more to teach her. She had to learn else where if it was one of her goals. All he had taught her were the basics to torture, interrogation, manipulation, and his special jutsu's. He said it was a student's job to find their own style and had given her some hints and tricks. However, he didn't have anything else for her. Instead Yukika had been learning medic jutsu from her mother's scrolls and working at the hospital when she had time off.

Yasuo had started working part time at the Yamanaka flower shop. He had even been able to breed a rare one of a kind silver spider lily. No one knew how he did it, and he seemed to have skill with silver roses. However, Yasuo had joined the T & I department. He was apprenticing under Ibiki, taking Yukika position. Right now he was being desensitized. Yasuo still found time to make sweets for his teammate's everyday. And even if he couldn't see them he dropped them off at their houses. He had become quite attached and protective of Naruto as well. He never sold a painting to anyone who even looked in his direction a wrong way.

Jun had joined the T & I department as well. Jun had mainly joined for the desensitized program. He had already been working at the hospital for a while and had become a certified Medic Nin. He planned to join the main Intel Department when he finished his training at T & I. Jun was good with seals, codes, and encryptions. It seemed it was one of the reasons he wanted to join. Jun always seemed to know what was going on. And no one could trick him or manipulate him. He was always one step ahead. Ibiki had been impressed with it and glad he had taught Yukika and Yasuo finer points to it.

Blinking at the sting of pain Yukika looked down to find she had snipped her finger instead. She stared blankly at the blood dripping from it. Her eyes locked on the silver rose, its petals being stained by the droplets. Something was wrong… Her eyes darted to the window where she saw Naruto playing with some friends. Her eyes drifted landing on the figure shutting the door behind him. Itachi's expression was completely blank and a scroll held tightly in his hand. Yukika was displeased to see the Council's seal, but not the Hokage's.

"When?" She asked glancing over the cut. It was a rather big gash…

"Tonight…"Was the soft answer, as bare feet walked across the hardwood floor. He paused beside her his hand reaching out to grasp her own, pulling it up to inspect the finger himself. "They want no one spared… I fear what will happen when I leave mother and Sasuke alive." He said placing to finger to his mouth and sucking the blood off, his other hand reaching for the bandages in his pouch.

Yukika hummed still watching Naruto play outside. "He looks happy…" She muttered.

Itachi glanced out the window and nodded; pulling her finger back he started wrapping it. "He does." He agreed. "I wish Sasuke would have joined." He muttered.

Yukika blinked slowly dragging her eyes toward Itachi. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Itachi's hand tightened on hers for a moment before resting his forehead on her shoulder, thankful she was tall for her age. "They want mother and Sasuke dead, I can not allow this… I met a man. He said he was Uchiha Madara. I fear he might plan to destroy Kohona."

Yukika glanced out the window again. "You are going to watch out for him?" She asked.

Itachi nodded. "He's a member of Akatsuki. I fear he might be the 'true' leader. I told him I would massacre the Clan, to help him get revenge. And it works out. I'll ask the Sandaime to protect mother and Sasuke. However…"

"You'll be marked a Missing-Nin." She said reaching up and threading her fingers in his hair or a moment.

"And…You know the Sandaime. He can't always be there. I don't truly trust the Council. And Danzo I never will. I fear they may go behind the Hokage's back again." He said.

Yukika paused for a moment turning her gaze back to him. "What do you need Itachi?" She asked.

Itachi pulled his head up and looked at her with tired eyes. "I need someone I can count on. Someone that can pass on information and make sure the Council never learns of it. They have Jiraya's spies, already. But I need someone on my side that I know is loyal to Kohona and the people I want to protect. Someone I know I can trust…a go between." He said.

Yukika glanced out the window before shutting the blinds.

Itachi moved over and sat on one of the tea table pillows. "I wish I could take you with me to Akatsuki. But the only reason I know I'll have a place for sure is because Madara promised it." He said. His hand reaching up and pulled the tie from his hair, his expression thoughtful. "I need someone to protect them from the shadows. Someone who can die, and make sure noting ever happens to them."

Yukika glanced at him before putting the tools away. "You want to kill me?" She asks.

Itachi looks up with blank eyes and nods. "Yes. After all, everyone seems to think you're my lover. If I'm going to go crazy for power, I need to kill those close to me." He said. "That or I would be forced to take you. And like I said, I'm not sure you would be accepted. I would rather you not be marked a Missing-Nin." He said.

Yukika snorted. "No, you would just rather I be dead." She said in slight amusement. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Naruto won't fall for it. His sight is active now…" She murmured thoughtfully.

Itachi nods. "I see. Well, I'm sure he would need to know at some point. Jiraya-Sama is his Godfather, I am sure he will come back one day." He said.

Yukika nods absently. "Perhaps. Are you going to be handing your position over to me?" She asks.

"I already have the paper work filed. Originally I told Hokage-sama I wanted a partner. He approved of you, and ANBU had been watching you already anyway." He said.

Yukika glances at the covered window and sighs. "At least spend the afternoon with Naruto. He deserves to see us together for a last time. Just know Itachi…I won't let you go through with any stupid plans. I read those scrolls. I don't care if Sasuke never becomes strong or if the Uchiha name is shamed forever." She says looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You will not go through with any self sacrificing plans. Mikoto will be alive. And no one will know of the Uchiha's true dishonor. There is no reason for it to be brought back or righted. At least they did this in the shadows. A far as I am concerned this is a new beginning. You're mother will not let the Uchiha Clan make the same mistakes. She will change it, Itachi. We both know Mikoto. You're job will be to protect Kohona, form Akatsuki. Mine will be to protect them from Kohona. If you die Itachi…know that I will follow you." She declared blue eyes flashing blood red for a moment.

**Night**

"You be good and go right to sleep when he says to, okay?" Yukika asked as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Kakashi stood at the boy's side with a closed eye smile.

"I will. I hope you like the present 'Tachi." He called with a wide grin.

Itachi nodded with soft eyes as he held up the necklace by one of the rings. "I do." He said.

Naruto grinned up at Itachi and Yukika. "You guys have fun! I wanna hear who beat who in the morning!" He declared.

Yukika's eyes softened and she reached down hugging him once more. With a wave they both headed off.

"You know I had to change my plans because of you." Itachi said lowly.

Yukika nodded. "I will not have you be a martyr, Itachi. You're mother will probably know the truth, as you're father told her everything. However, there is no reason for Sasuke to hate you. I told you I wouldn't let you go through with that plan. He'll be angry with you either way. There will be no other reason for you to become a Missing-Nin." She said.

Itachi sighed. "I wonder. How is it you knew what I was planning before I even explained it to you?" He asked.

"My mother loved divination. It is a sin and a crime to do self divination. However, it is fine to do so for others. I don't know what the result would have been or anything like that. But I knew what you were planning." She said with a frown glaring at him. "I know you think the world of Sasuke, but don't kill yourself for him. He would never have forgiven you if he found out. That…or he would have tried to destroy Kohona in revenge." She said.

Itachi hummed thoughtfully as they reached the Uchiha district. "I'll believe you…" He said. "I try not to think of Sasuke as nothing more then my precious little brother. Just as you try not to think of Naruto as anything but your brother." He said.

"But I do…" Yukika said. "Every day I am faced with what could be. Naruto could hate the village because of how they treat him. He could even betray it thinking it killed everyone he loved. Unlike you I don't avoid thinking of him as a villain. Instead I do everything to make him not become that villain." She said.

Itachi glanced over at her as they entered the main house. "I see…" He said. "What do we do?"

"I'll make sure Mikoto and Sasuke stay alive and are left unharmed. You are not using those eyes on Sasuke, Itachi. I just told you; don't avoid thinking it, avoid it from happening." She said as they entered his room.

Itachi frowned slightly but relented. "I take it you will be putting them in an illusion?" He asked.

Yukika nodded. "My Genjutsu is nothing compared to yours. However, with my Medic Nin abilities, I can use the illusion to force them into a deep sleep. I'll go after Mikoto when you begin the slaughter. We'll have to make you're father think she's dead." She said.

Itachi nodded taking a seat on the floor leaning against his bed. "That would be a good idea; otherwise he might think her a traitor." He said. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes. "It would seem you have every thing planned. What should we do till then?" he wondered.

"Well if we're going to do this, we should do it right." Yukika said unzipping her Chuunin vest.

Itachi tilted his head foreword and opened his eyes blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"If I'm going to die as you're lover, then I'll be your lover." She said pulling the vest off. She snorts at Itachi's shocked expression. "It's not that shocking. Besides I'd rather lose my virginity to my best friend then some fool on a mission. I trust you Itachi, so I'll be you're lover for the night. Besides you know how nosey you're Clansmen are. This will prove evidence to the theory." She declared moving to kneel in front of him.

He blinked his expression back to normal. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Yukika nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course. And this way I can get rid of these damn ribbons." She said with a scowl.

Itachi smirked slightly amusement in his eyes. "That's the only reason you want to do this isn't it?" He asked.

"Shut up." Yukika said pulling him down closer toward her for a kiss.


	5. Into My Little World

**This is the beginning of the story, Cha! This chapter and the next will be little clips of Naruto's life. Mostly matching up with his POV in the previous chapters. Thanks to all those that stayed with me! Yukika won't be appearing for a long time, probably not until Shippuden.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4. Uzumaki Naruto_**

_Into My Little World..._

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't remember his parents. Sure he knew his mother had red hair and purple eyes. And he had gained his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. But that was all he knew when he tried to picture them. Followed by a deep feeling of loneliness and sorrow when he tried to think about them. He tried not to think about them too much. Or when he did he tried to remember how much they loved him… Sometimes when he was dreaming he thought he could feel them. Their love and affection for him shinning through and cocooning him in safety.

The first person Naruto remembers is his cousin Yukika. His protector, his guardian, his best friend, and his big sister. Onee-san. The next was his aunt Yuka. She didn't have as many titles as Yukika, but she was just as important. After that was Hyuuga Hisashi, the man with those weird eyes. And his sister's best friend, Uchiha Itachi. There were others of course. The Nara, the Yamanaka, the Akimichi, and of course the old man. These were the people that had been there during his childhood.

They had always been there at points. But the one that never left was Yukika. She was always at his side, always looking after him. And not far from her was Itachi. Of course Naruto knew Yuka couldn't really leave the hospital. And he never blamed her, she tried her best. However, Yukika was the one to raise him. She looked after him and was always at his side. Yukika was his idol, his hero. Right above the Yondaime.

**Age 3**

Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes. He stared at the black haired boy with a pout. He knew that this Itachi was his Onee-san's friend…but he didn't get why she had to spend so much time with him. Nighttime was supposed to be his! It was where Yukika would tuck him in and tell him another story about the Yondaime or the Clan. Then she would curl around him and he would go to sleep safe. Instead she would stay up with him! It wasn't fair. Naruto glared and pouted even more, as he slouched back in his seat crossing his arms.

The boy just stared back in fond amusement at the sight. The sight reminded him of Sasuke when he was angry.

Yukika herself rolled her eyes with a small snort, as she picked up the dishes heading toward the kitchen. She was just happy that Itachi had a younger sibling of his own.

Naruto used this moment to stick his tongue out at the boy.

The boy arched an eyebrow. "If you're not careful I might steal it." He said with a slight smile.

Naruto's eyes widened and his tongue shot back in his mouth which he covered with his hands.

Yukika walked back in, picking Naruto up and heading toward the bedroom. "It's night-night." She said to the blonde and entered the bedroom. Sitting the toddler down she set to changing his clothes, and was happy he had finally finished potty training. Plopping the walrus hat the Hokage had given him on his head she motioned him toward the middle of the bed. Once Naruto was curled up with a juice cup in his hands, Yukika sat leaning against the headboard beside him.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at him. I see you and spend time with you all day Naru-Chan. Itachi only sees me a few hours total." She said reaching out and ruffling his hair. "How would you feel if you only saw me for a little bit?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "I Sowwy…" He muttered with a whimper.

Yukika smiled slightly with a sigh. "It's alright. Itachi's not mad. He knows you come first anyway." She said smiling happily at him for a second.

Naruto's eyes lit up in happiness and he giggled cuddling up. "Stowy?" He asked looking up at her.

Yukika nodded and sighed again in thought. "Let's see… I'll tell you a story about the Yondaime again. It's about a violent princess that got kidnapped." She said pulling him closer and trying to remember when Kushina fell in love with Minato.

**The next day**

Naruto chewed on the stuffed toad Yuka had given him. He watched the scene from behind the couch. Onee-san had told him to stay back. And he would never go against Onee-san; she would send him to the bedroom by himself for 3 whole minutes! He wasn't sure how long a minute was, but it was a long time when he was there. And to have to wait three until he could come out…he really didn't like timeout.

Naruto's gaze darted to Itachi. His clothes were stained with ramen noodles and broth. His nose was also bleeding and looked sore there was also a purple mark on his forehead showing he had been poked. His headband was on the coffee table, and his shoes by the door. Itachi's weapons had also been left by the door as usual. Onee-san was moving back and forth through the apartment. Her hat tossed on the table along with her belt. Shoes at the door and weapons dropped to the side of it. Itachi's stuff was always neat opposed to the mess Onee-san left.

Eventually Onee-san walked back over with a few scrolls and a pretty silver knife. Naruto had heard Yuka call it an Athame or something. She stopped in front of Itachi and kneeled. Pricking her finger tips she opened the scrolls and started making a complicated array of seals and symbols. All the while Itachi watched with those creepy red eyes of his. They watched Onee-san's movements and when given the other scroll he copied her exactly. Finally the scrolls were completed and chakra applied. Looking up they both slashed they palms with a kunai. Allowing the blood to drip onto the scroll they made, they switched scrolls allowing the blood to pour thickly.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the blood was absorbed by the seal. Both started glowing brightly from their spot side by side. Itachi and Onee-san then grabbed hands pressing the wounds together. Naruto closed his eyes hiding his face in his plushy when a bright red light appeared. Blinking when she looked back up, he tilted his head. Around each of their wrists was a red thread with two small bells. The threads were connected with a long thicker piece. The bells chimed for a few moments, before the thread between them started vanishing from the middle leading to the thread around each other's wrist. When it reached the bells they chimed one final loud time before they and the thread shimmered and were gone.

**Later that day**

Naruto giggled happily as the nurse ruffled his hair before giving him a carton of milk. He looked over seeing that Yuka and Onee-san were still talking. Onee-san told him that she had extra training before she could become a Shinobi. He knew she hadn't been happy about it, but she didn't seem too angry. That made Naruto happy. He didn't like it when Onee-san was angry. Naruto loved coming to the hospital. Even though some of the villagers were mean to and hated him, the people here were either nice or indifferent… At least he thought that was the word. Yukika was always trying to help him speak better and have a large…vocabulary.

Naruto blinked looking down when his stomach rumbled reminding him it was time to eat. Grinning happily he launched himself at Yukika. "Onee-san!" he called happily. He cuddled into Yukika's arms with a grin when she caught him. Nodding happily he nuzzled her shoulder. "Uh-huh can we haf rawmen again?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Yukika nodded. "Hai, hai. As long as you eat something else as well, like some dango and beef stir fry."

Naruto paused tilting his head for a moment. He wasn't that fond of Dango, it was good and all but not his favorite. However, he loved Onee-san's stir-fry. "Onee-San's yummy spesal beef stirfy?" He asked. His eyes brightened when Yukika nodded. "Otay!" He declared. "We havf stirfy, wamen, and dago!" He declared jumping with his arms in the air.

Yukika picked him up before heading toward the door. Naruto made sure to wave bye to Yuka and get a hug and kiss on the forehead. Yuka wasn't a really affectionate person. Then again neither was Onee-san. However, Onee-san always let him cuddle up to her. Yuka would moan about being crowded. He would end up giggling finding it amusing. Turning around in his Onee-san's arms Naruto cuddled up to her again and closed his eyes happily. Kohona was his village, but Yukika and Yuka were home.

**Night**

Naruto yawned widely as Yukika helped him into his pajamas. He looked up at her sleepily and smiled when she ruffled his hair before tucking him in. Within minutes Naruto could feel sleep pull on him. Closeing his eyes he slipped into dreams of long red hair and a warm white cloak…

* * *

**Age 7.**

Naruto hummed as he read over the scroll Onee-San had left for him. Onee-San was going to become a Shinobi today. She was going to take the final test. The girls around his age started the Academy now, because they had to take other classes like flower arranging and stuff. Naruto would be starting the Academy next year. Because of this, Onee-San had started training him. Well training him in other things. Onee-san had been training him in Chakra control since he was 4. She said he had a very large amount and because of this he would need to train it more then anything.

Right now Naruto was learning tree walking and how to throw kunai and shrunkin right. Onee-San was also helping him build up muscle and speed with weights. They were simple weights added to his wrist bands and led warmers. And a gravity seal that she had placed on each ankle, wrist, his stomach, and his shoulder blades.

Onee-San had let him buy an outfit when he could do the leaf exercise with Chakra. Naruto had bought an orange vest, and dark blue shirt. He had looked at the lighter navy one before picking the midnight blue shirt. After all Onee-San and Itachi always wore darker colors. On the back of the shirt and vest was a red spiral, Onee-San took to sewing on all his clothes. Naruto remembered Onee-San's fingers being covered in bandages the first time she had done it.

He also wore a pair of Orange shorts that ended above his knees. Orange wrist bands covered his wrists, and chain link leg warmers went up to his calves. A pair of dark blue Shinobi sandals covered his feet. Naruto's hair was spiky and he was thinking about growing it out. Both Yuka and Onee-San had long hair, even Itachi had long hair. The sides of his bangs were longer, about at his collar bone. He liked the look, because it made him look like the Yondaime kind of.

Naruto had decided that he would buy more Shinobi like clothes when he joined the Academy. He actually wanted to incorporate something from both Onee-San and Yuka into his style. To honor them. He also planed to wear his hair like Itachi does when it got longer.

Naruto rather looked up to Itachi, just as much as he looked up to Onee-san and Yuka. Itachi was always patient almost kind, and he was so strong. Naruto wanted to be like Itachi. Actually he wanted to be like Onee-San, but one of the boys said it was wrong to want to be like a girl. Naruto didn't really care about that, but they would make fun of him and that would mean they were making fun of Onee-San. So Itachi was his role model, at least to everyone else. Even though he still copied everything he could from Onee-San.

Naruto looked up when the door was opened. Onee-san came in dressed up in her pretty clothes. Although she threw them to the floor as she walked toward the bedroom. Onee-San had told him she was signing him up for geisha training as well. Naruto was actually a bit excited about it. Seeing as both his role models went through it, he wanted to as well. Naruto dropped his scrolls glomping onto Itachi as he walked through.

Itachi smiled fondly at him as he pulled his shoes off and walked to sit at the table. Placing the boy down him, he ruffled his hair.

Naruto took that as his clue and started asking Itachi all the new questions he had been wondering about. Sure he saw Itachi almost everyday, but it was never for very long. So he had to ask all the questions he could.

**Later**

Naruto skipped ahead of Onee-san and Itachi. Naruto knew they probably wanted to talk. They seemed very serious as well. Not that they weren't always serious. But this seemed important. Naruto juts ignored them and thought about dinner. Mikoto was sure to have made something very yummy, and Yuka would be there as well. Naruto made sure to keep his eyes closed. After all if they were closed he wouldn't see everyones hatred...

**A week later.**

Naruto looked at the headband in his sister's hands with wide eyes. It was so shiny... Okay, so he had a slight problem with shiny things. If he saw something shiny he had to make it his, it wasn't his fault. His sister always encouraged it by giving him gold pieces, or little bells. He had officially started geisha training, and he found that having a like for shiny things was rather common. Although their weren't many boys in his group, he got along with the girls. They found him very cute and liked to cuddle him. They reminded him of Onee-San's friends.

Either way, he was happy his Onee-San had finally become a Shinobi. He wanted to be a strong Shinobi just like his Onee-San one day! He wanted to be strong. To be able to protect those close to him. He wanted to protect the village his Onee-san, Yuka, mother, and father loved so much. He would work really hard so they would be proud of him! He would make sure that evenone came to respect the Uzumaki name!


	6. Painful To Me

_**Chapter 5. Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Painful To Me…_

**Age 7.**

Naruto skipped home happily. He was going over his lessons from the Madame in his mind. He really respected the Madame. How could he not? The Madame was someone that scared even his Onee-San. And that wasn't an easy thing to do. Onee-San didn't get scared; Onee-San didn't show much emotion actually. Unless she was around Itachi or Naruto. Not even Yuka got much more then polite respect. Itachi and Naruto were Onee-San's most precious things.

The thought caused Naruto's heart the swell in happiness and a bright flush to cross his cheeks. He loved his Onee-San, he wished he could be with her forever. Naruto grinned before moving to visit the ramen stand. After all, it had been awhile since he talked to the old guy and his daughter. They were always kind to him, even if it was only because he was their most valued customer.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the seals with wide eyes. He looked up when Onee-San placed her hand on his head. Itachi and her standing there with their own seals proudly displayed.

"Now remember Naru-Chan. Never use this seal unless its life or death. Until you can use the seal on your own it would be too dangerous. But if you manage to master Hiraishin, you can use the seals whenever you please. However, I'm trusting you to know when to use it and when not to use it okay?" She asked kneeling in front of him.

Naruto grinned up at his sister. "Okay." He said happily. "I promise to use it responsibly." He said with a wide grin.

Yukika nodded. "Goo, now because you have a Yin nature it will be harder to grasp for you, then it was for me. But I know you can do it." She said ruffling his hair before standing. "Now Jun and Yasuo are coming for dinner. They said they had some gifts for you. They just now realized you had joined the academy. They apologize for it being so late." She said pausing for a moment.

"To be truthful, Jun and Yasuo have been thinking of requesting to join. Yasuo is already a natural seducer. And Jun is too adorable to resist. Sensei was the one that suggested it, seeing as our team is more build for infiltration and information gathering. Seduction is a big part in that. I'm sure the only reason Madame didn't ask is because they weren't in the Academy long before they graduated. So they'll most likely be your classmates. And I've heard the Hyuuga heiress might be joining. Hisashi is hoping she will gain more confidence about herself." She finished more to herself.

"I'm expecting you to help those three, as a senior to them. Alright?" She asked.

Naruto nodded with an excited expression. "Hai!" He chirped. Itachi chuckled before ruffling his hair.

* * *

Naruto stared back at the black eye that was frozen on him. He tilted his head right and left before glancing at his Onee-San. Onee-San had come into the house dragging this guy behind her. He had spiky silver hair that seemed to sway to the side. He wore a face mask, and his headband covered his left eye. His right eye was black, or was it dark grey? And he wore the normal Jounin outfit. Onee-San had thrown him in front of Naruto. From there the guy seemed to have frozen into a statue.

Naruto blinked wide blue eyes before reaching forward. The guy seemed to flinch, not with his body but his eyes. Naruto reached out and poked him in the forehead like Onee-san did him. He blinked in shock and seemed to unfreeze although he didn't move. Naruto suddenly pouted, his cheeks puffed out before glaring at his Onee-san. "I though you weren't going to break anyone again?" He asked with a huff crossing his arms.

Yukika merely shrugged leaning back on the closed front door. "Meh, this one was already broke. I just pulled the thread holding him together." She said tilting her head back, her fingers fiddling with the almost bell like design of her sleeves. Naruto was happy to see she was wearing the gloves he bought her. He didn't understand how anybody could stand not having something orange on.

Naruto almost rolled his eyes and looked back to the man that was blinking in confusion. "Who is he?" He asked.

Yukika paused for a moment reaching up and tapping her fan to her chin. "He's your Onii-San." She stated with a shrug.

Naruto tilted his head studying him. "Do you like ramen?" he asked with narrow serious eyes.

The man blinked again and nodded slowly. "I think vegetables are needed in a daily diet, but ramen's good." He said slowly.

Naruto beamed happily at him. "Great! Then I'll treat you to ramen. It should heal whatever Onee-San broke. Ramen cures everything." He cheered pumping his fist in the air. Grabbing the mans arm he dragged him through the window and down the street.

* * *

Naruto frowned at the man in confusion. He seemed to dislike him and was trying to pull Hinata away from him. He had the same weird eyes as Hizashi and Hinata. He also seemed to refuse to call him buy his name. Instead it was always 'he' and 'it'…the words Naruto hated most. Glaring at the man he reached out and pulled the protesting Hinata from his grasp.

"What's the big idea? She obviously doesn't want to go with you, and your interrupting our lunch break." He said in annoyance, hiding Hinata behind him. He knew that Jun and Yasuo would come looking for them soon, since they were late.

The man scoffed annoyance and distaste in his expression. "That is none of your business boy. I'm taking Hinata-Sama away form the likes of you. I shall also inform Hisashi-Sama that she has been hanging around someone as distasteful as you." He all but snarled, yet still polite.

Hinata grasped the back of Naruto's vest with watery eyes. "Naruto-Kun…I…I don't want to cause any trouble…" She muttered staring at the ground.

Naruto snarled back flashing his teeth before crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm going to let you bully her. Since you call her Sama that means she's above you somehow. That also means you have no right to boss her around." He declared.

Hinata's eyes jerked up staring at her friend in shock. "Naruto-Kun…" She whispered.

The man's eyes flashed with anger. "Why you…" he hissed taking a step forward. The man suddenly stopped and jerked back when a blade of wind shot toward him. It lashed into the ground creating a sharp trench.

"I know you weren't about to threaten my Naru-Chan…"

Naruto looked up and his eyes brightened in happiness. Onee-San and Itachi had shown up, Jun and Yasuo behind them. It was obvious they had found out what was going on and got Onee-San and Itachi from where they were waiting at the sushi stand. Jun and Yasuo had always said never to mess with a Hyuuga. They said the only time they even stood a chance would be if Yukika or Itachi were with them. Right now Yukika's expression was closed off, but her eyes shinned with bloodlust. In her hand was the fan Itachi had given her, snapped open and held ready to use. Naruto held back a wince when they flashed red for a second.

"What seems to be the problem?" Itachi asked lowly, always the mediator.

**Age 8**

Naruto laughed happily as he watched Kiba sick Akamaru on Shikamaru. Even with the threat of being bitten the boy didn't move that fast. Hinata giggled quietly from her spot beside Naruto as she continued to divide the snacks. Chouji had taken to chasing his friend with Kiba and was laughing at Shikamaru's attempts to get away, yet not run too fast. Shino sat to his other side with a small smile as he fed small pieces of bread to the ants marching by.

Naruto would admit he was happy. They had joined the academy. It would seem all that training with chakra control had actually paid off. Now he knew why his Onee-San had demanded it. It was harder for him to mod chakra then the others. But because he was advanced in control, he wasn't in the bottom percentile. He could have been in the top of the class, but Kakashi had taught him about looking underneath the underneath. He had also taught Naruto that downplaying or hiding certain skills could save your life one day.

Glancing at one of the trees nearby his smile widened spotting his Onee-San. He was excited about her taking the Chuunin exams. He wished he could go, but Yuka, Kakashi, and Mikoto all forbid him. They said that it was too dangerous for him to go to IWA, even if it was only to see the Exams. Naruto was sure it was because they disliked all Kohona Nin's. And even being an academy student might anger them. He was worried about his Onee-san. Because she was a Kohona Nin, she might be hurt. Naruto tried his best to shake off his fear though. No one was greater then his Onee-San! …Except maybe the Yondaime. And Itachi seemed around her level if not slightly better. But no one else!

Looking up again Naruto paused seeing Itachi had joined her in the tree. He smiled. He knew his Onee-san had missed her friend since he joined ANBU, he was always busy. So when she glanced at him he nodded and waved goodbye. A second later they were both gone. Grinning when he heard Shikamaru yelp, he laughed with the others. Shikamaru was currently hanging from a branch trying to shake Akamaru from his pant leg.

**Later**

Naruto hummed happily as he made his way to the hospital. It was tradition for Onee-San, Itachi, and him to eat there when Itachi had the time. Well usually it was Naruto and Yuka eating and Yukika and Itachi talking about what they had been up to lately. He couldn't wait to hear Itachi's stories. Or find out what happened on Yukika's last mission out of Kohona. She usually held back those stories until Itachi was around and they were in the hospital.

Naruto walked in and made his way toward the floor Yuka was. In his mind he could already see her. She would be lounging on the bed or couch, pipe in one elegant hand, dressed in some obscene and complicated kimono. She would wine and moan for sake, and Yukika would bring out the bottle she brought. While Itachi gave her a bottle he got from one of the villages he visited. Then she would cheer up and demand food and drink until she had a hangover the next morning. Naruto chuckled slightly at the thought. There was no one quite like Yuka.

Turning the corner her stopped and blinked in confusion. Doctors and nurses were running around everywhere. Shouting at one another and barking out orders. Naruto's eyes locked on the door they seemed to be running in and out of. Suddenly the head doctor stepped out with slumped shoulders causing everything to slow down. It caused Naruto to take off running. The man didn't even stop him, merely stepped to the side.

Naruto's eyes landed on her. Yuka was a cod person, but this wasn't right. Her eyes were closed, her skin grey instead of the normal milky tone, and her chest wasn't moving. Numbly Naruto walked forward, stumbling at first. His eyes wide and unseeing as he continued to stare at her blankly. He reached her side and lifted his hand. It landed on hers and he froze feeling how could it was. He could feel a pressure in his eyes that had nothing to do with crying, the tears were already falling. This was throbbing and pulsing, causing his vision to distort slightly. He took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut. The feeling stopped, but Yuka didn't change. Shaking slightly, Naruto threw himself at her body.

"MOMMA!" He howled.

He refused to move when the doctors tried to pull him away. It wasn't until Onee-San's light hand touched his shoulders that he could be pulled away. He curled up in Onee-San's arms as she sunk to floor. Dark hair fell into his vision making him notice that both were in Itachi's grasp as he kneeled beside them. Taking a deep breath Naruto started sobbing as he clung to his numb Onee-San. Onee-san tightened her arms around him and leaned into Itachi's arms but continued to stare off into space.

**A Week Later**

Naruto felt kind of numb. The funeral was over and everything. He supposed what really bothered him was that Onee-San didn't really react. He didn't expect her too really; Onee-San wasn't an emotional person. Naruto wanted to be strong like his Onee-san, like Yuka was. Sniffling he banished any remaining tears. Onee-San always said that there was a time for tears and that it usually wasn't when you wanted to cry, but when you needed to. Okay, so it had actually come from Yuka, but Onee-San had agreed. That's why Yuka and Yukika were so strong. They knew when to release their emotions and when not to.

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily when the bell ran, announcing that the day was over. He was thankful; it had been over a month since Onee-San had left. He wondered if she was alright. Itachi checked in with him at least once a day if his missions allowed it. And Mikoto visited him at Kakashi's everyday. They were also helping him with his bloodline. Well bloodline didn't seem the correct word for it. It was more of an ability then anything.

Looking up he realized his friends were waiting for him. Smiling brightly he jumped from his seat and headed out of the building with them. Chouji was talking about a new potato chip flavor that had come out. Shino was talking about a new hive in his clan. Kiba was talking about the new pups they had at his compound. Hinata was reminding Naruto about Madame's lesson. And Shikamaru was telling them all they were noisy.

Hinata suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Yukika-san." She said pointing.

Naruto and his friends turned in the direction. Naruto was surprised and happy to see his Onee-san. Jun and Yasuo were walking away arguing again. Naruto's attention darted to his sister and he realized why his friends had gotten quite. Onee-San's face had scars, and her neck was wrapped in gauze. A moment of fear crawled through him. His Onee-San had been hurt! Rage was the next thing he felt. Such a giant burning amount of rage it left him panting slightly to get oxygen. When he finally pushed it aside he stepped forward.

"Onee-San?" He asked.

Yukika turned to look at him and that was when he realized the new vest she wore. He grinned brightly and glomped his Onee-San in happiness. "You made Chuunin!" He called happily.


	7. Pierce Right Through Me

**Last chapter of Naruto's P.O.V. The rest of the story will center around Naruto, but mainly be in third person.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6. Uzumaki Naruto_**

_Pierce Right Through Me…_

Naruto looked at the odd pentagram in Jun's eye in awe. It looked so pretty. He had never seen anything like it. "So it's part of your bloodline?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Jun nodded before flipping his newly acquired eye patch back down. "Yes. While I gained my Ice Release from my mother, I gained this from my father. I was able to gain both because one's technically a Kekkei Genkai and the other is a Dojutsu. If I had two Kekkei or two Dojutsu they would have canceled each other out or I would have only gained one." Jun said as he ran his hand through thick teal grey hair. One bright blue eye glancing around the Ramen stand.

"Bocchan's rather self conscious about it." Yasuo said as he leaned his head on his hand with a smile and closed eyes.

Jun bristled glaring at the man. "I am not! And I told you not to call me that demon!" Jun hissed similar to a cat.

Naruto blinked wide eyes. "Why do you call him a demon?" he asked.

Yasuo blinked and waved a hand in dismissal. "Meh, meh. It's nothing big. My family was rumored to have 'mated' with demons somewhere down the line. Because of this my Clan has always been…unique… You can say most people don't think of us as human. We heal insanely fast and almost nothing can kill us. Add to that the Kekkei Genkai I gained from my mother, I'm quite unbeatable." He said with a cheerful expression.

Naruto was sometimes disturbed at how innocent Yasuo could look, and from his expression Jun was as well.

"And then we have our princess, and the only thing she's good at is seeing dead people." He said cheerfully, laughing before his head smashed into the table.

Yukika stood behind him with her foot on his head. "Shut up." She said simply moving to take her seat beside Itachi.

Naruto just sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. So distracted that he forgot to ask what Jun's Dojutsu did.

* * *

Naruto watched in amazement as Yukika destroyed the training area. Even Itachi was standing back and watching with wide eyes. Naruto turned to Yasuo who seemed the calmest, Jun worrying that Yukika might get hurt.

"What happened?" He asked.

Yasuo started snickering quietly. "On a mission Yukika got bested by some chick." He said.

Naruto blinked. "What does that have to do with anything? Onee-san never cares about stuff like that." He said in confusion.

Yasuo's amusement became deeper. "Oh it wasn't the girl it was techniques." He said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Techniques?" he asked.

Yasuo covered his mouth to not laugh. "It was called Hana Ninpo." He said snorting lightly.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Hana…Ninpo…" He muttered before his eyes widened. "You mean?"

Yasuo lost his reserve. "Yes, Yukika's biggest fear…. A flower based techniques." He said before laughing. He didn't even try to defend himself when Yukika attacked.

Itachi's eyes twitched. "Her greatest fear just had to be flowers…" He muttered.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh and return to his Kenjutsu training.

* * *

Naruto waved happily as his friends headed home. Onee-San had recently been able to buy a new house for them a few months ago. She had been saving up her money from her missions. Naruto and Onee-san now lived in a house rather closed to the park. Because of this he could play with his friends and Onee-San could watch him from the house. It was also closer to the Academy, so it didn't take him that long to get to and back. Which meant he didn't have to pass as many villagers.

Today they had played Ninja tag. Basically it meant they tried to hide and capture with Ninja skills. Traps, and Bunshin and the like. Hinata was really good at hiding; almost no one could find her, except Kiba. Chouji was the worst at it as he kept eating. But he was rather good at finding people, and using Bunshin to trick them. Kiba was the best at finding, but he was the worst at making traps and thinking ahead. Naruto was okay at hiding and finding, but was the best at making traps and tricking the others. Shino seemed pretty equal with it all. And Shikamaru didn't care or even try.

All in all it had been a fun day. And he was going to stay the night with Kakashi-Nii as well!

Turning his head he saw Onee-San and Itachi heading toward him. His eyes brightened in happiness seeing Itachi. Itachi always seemed extremely busy lately. Even Sasuke had been complaining about him being busy lately. And Onee-San would just saw that he was keeping Kohona safe as all Shinobi loyal to Kohona and the Sandaime should.

**Later**

Naruto skipped happily along in front of his Onee-Sana and Itachi again. Itachi and Onee-San had played with him until it was time to come to Kakashi's house. Itachi had even helped him with a few ways to hide his chakra signature… Naruto didn't really understand, but concentrating he had been able to hide it slightly like he said. Onee-San had also told him that he had a wind nature like she did, although his was stronger than Onee-san's.

Onee-San had three Chakra natures, Wind, Water, and Lightning. Because she had three though they were weaker than a normal people would be. Not to mention that Onee-san was better with seals and Kenjutsu then Ninjutsu. Onee-San's weaknesses were Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Medic-Jutsu's. Taijutsu was above average and she was rather good at it, but it wasn't her specialty. Not to mention Onee-San was stronger than an average person. Itachi said that if she worked hard she might even be as strong as Tsunade-Sama one day!

Onee-San's worst was Genjutsu. While she would usually know she was in a Genjutsu, she couldn't really break them or stop the affects. Onee-San also couldn't use much healing jutsu at all. She seemed to have trouble with the type of Chakra that healing needed. However, that wasn't to say she couldn't use any. Things like healing the body were beyond Onee-san limit, but when it involved mental healing and work with the mind Onee-san was rather good at it. Because of this the only thing in healing, outside of mental healing, was the Medic-Nin Taijutsu style. Which Onee-san had adopted seeing as in her mind it made up from her not being able to use healing that well. It was also because of this handicap that Onee-San idolized Tsunade-Sama and wished to mater her Taijutsu style.

Ninjutsu was a bit harder for her to grasp. She said it was because she had three natures. While normal Ninjutsu like Bunshin and the likes were easy for her, nature based jutsu's were harder. Onee-San's chakra control was one of the best, but because of the separation of natures her control didn't matter. Onee-San had said she could overcome it one day if she tried harmonizing her natures. But Lightning is weak against wind, with wind being strongest over Lightning. Water seemed to be her neutral ground. Onee-San tried to keep an even level of Jutsu's. And while she didn't have many jutsu in her arsenal, she had mastered them to a level that she didn't need a lot of Ninjutsu. That was why Onee-San was so strong. Not because she knew a bunch of flashy abilities, but because she knew how to use the ones she had to the best of their abilities.

Onee-San was the best at seals. Then again it was the Clan's specialty. She knew the Clan seals by heart, and was quite a prodigy when it came to them. After that came Onee-San's Kenjutsu. Onee-San was on her way to becoming a weapon's mistress. She could use any weapon almost, and she could turn anything into a weapon. Onee-San favorites were a thin type of wire razor sharp and near invisible. After that were her swords, her fans, senbon, and a pair of gloves with diamond claws that she had covered with special ink to dull them and poison. Onee-San's Taijutsu was third. Not because she wasn't good at it, because she was. Onee-San just didn't spend much time perfecting her Taijutsu. After all, she would need Tsunade-Sama for that.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head when he looked up seeing Kakashi-Nii waiting for him, nose in his book. Naruto came to stop beside the man and turned to the other two. Onee-San and Itachi had stopped a few feet away. Naruto's eyes rested on the necklace that Itachi wore with a grin. Naruto had saved up his chore money for that, he was happy Itachi liked it. Now Onee-Sana and Itachi both had something from him. That would mean there was a part of him always with them. Words and names had power after all. And both Onee-San's and Itachi's necklace had been named.

Once Onee-San and Itachi left, Naruto watched them go with a frown. Something was wrong…but he just didn't know what. Onee-San was also ignoring the spirits that followed her. Naruto couldn't hear them yet, just see blurred visions. But, he could see their mouths moving. He wondered why Onee-San was acting as if they weren't there. Hizashi seemed extremely worried about something. Hizashi was always the mother hen of the group, and even then that was only when it was important. He wondered what he was so upset about.

Turning Naruto beamed when Kakashi dropped his hand on his head and guided him inside.


	8. Can't You Understand

**_Chapter 7._**

_Can't You Understand..._

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted. "Itachi would never hurt Onee-San. He just wouldn't!" He declared as he glared down at the Hokage.

Kakashi stood at his side with his head bowed. The man wasn't overly emotional and seemed more thoughtful. Instead he had his ever present book out. In the corner stood his sister's old teammates and sensei. Jun had an oddly blank look on his face and Yasuo couldn't seem to decide if he was frowning or being emotionless. Mikoto sat on the couch with Sasuke in her arms. The boy hadn't stopped crying and he was in his own state of disbelief. Although he seemed more angry then sad now.

Hiruzen watched the boy, as he chewed on his pipe. Yukika had said Naruto wouldn't fall for it. Even with the blood clone, the boy refused to believe it. Hiruzen sighed softly blowing smoke from his mouth. Kakashi had refused to leave the boys side, and would probably become the boys guardian. Shikaku had that gleam in his eyes proving he didn't believe it either, it also proved he was trying to study the situation. Jun's face was completely blank with a hint of boredom. And Yasuo's was completely closed off, a flash of an icy amethyst flashing across.

Mikoto was shattered. She had lost her Kushina and Yuka already. And now she had lost her Clan, Yukika and Itachi all in one night. She knew…knew Itachi had been the one to kill them. The fact that she and Sasuke were alive proved it. She also remembered Yukika spending the evening with Itachi at the compound. What she didn't remember was being knocked out. Even Sasuke said he remembered seeing Itachi before he had blacked out. Yukika had been found when they had searched the compound.

Sighing Hiruzen allowed the smoke to escape from his mouth as he sit the pipe down. Glancing up he locked eyes with everyone. "Shikaku, Jun, and Yasuo. You're dismissed. It would seem Naruto needs this explained better." He said.

The three bowed out before leaving the room. As soon as the door was shut Kakashi snapped his book shut placing it in his pocket. He placed his hand on Naruto's head and picked the boy up when he leaned into it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck taking in the comforting scent.

Hiruzen watched the scene thoughtfully. Mikoto and Kakashi both had their own kid on hand. Biting his tongue thoughtfully he decided to find out just how much he should say. If Naruto truly knew she wasn't dead… "Naruto, how do you know Yukika isn't dead? And how do you know Itachi didn't kill her?" he asked.

Naruto sniffled slightly glancing over at him. "Because I can't see her…" He whispered.

Sasuke snorted glaring at the blonde with bloodshot eyes. "That's really smart dobe! You can't see her so she can't be dead." He hissed.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto snapped shaking her head.

"Shut up you don't understand!" Naruto shouted back at the boy glaring.

Hiruzen folded his hands together. "Then explain, Naruto." He said.

"Bloodline…" He muttered. "Onee-san's bloodline. She says mine woke up when momma died. I can see…dead people. Ghosts, spirits… That's why I know she's not dead." He said looked up at the Hokage with wide eyes. They softened a moment later looking at the floor sadly. "Onee-San said that she would never leave me. If she were to die she would make sure to stay behind with me until I died… Usually Uzumaki's don't stay behind out of principal…. But she promised!" he declared.

"And the reason you say Itachi couldn't kill her?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Because he wouldn't. I don't know about the Clan, so he could have killed them like everyone's saying. They weren't very nice people…" he said gaining another glare from Sasuke. "But Itachi would never hurt Onee-San. They were more than best friends, Onee-san said they were pact siblings. And pact siblings can't kill each other. It's impossible. The bond won't let them!" He declared. "Besides… Onee-San can outrun Itachi; I've seen her do it when they practice the flash step thingy."

Hiruzen blinked in confusion. "Flash step?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Un-huh. Onee-san and Itachi were practicing this transportation jutsu with these odd three pronged Kunai…" Naruto said getting wide eyes from Kakashi and Mikoto. "However, Onee-san decided to start making one of her own. She said that the Kunai were for me and she was just figuring out how to use them…so she could tell me. So she started making her own kind of transportation. She and Itachi called it Flash Step. It used seals similar to the one with kunai however it was different. You can't teleport anywhere you want; you have to know where the place is. Or something… Onee-san wrote it in a scroll once she and Itachi finished it. Then she started working on the other one again…" He muttered.

Hiruzen nods. "The one with the kunai what was it called? And did she say anything about it?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Onee-san called it Hiraishin no Jutsu. She said it was a jutsu that used time space something and it was like a summons. She said it was based around using seals to teleport and manipulates that time space stuff. She said there were two ways to do it. Using the kunai and placing the seal on a person or enemy. It was where Onee-San got the idea for Flash Step. Only instead you place the seal on yourself so it's not like a summons…" He said trailing off. "Onee-san said I could bring the scroll to you if you want. She just said that she demanded a competent Seal user to do the seal if you decide to use it." He said nodding his head.

Hiruzen nodded slightly with a smile. "I see. Did your sister figure out the Hiraishin?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Un-huh. She even made sure I had the seal…" Naruto said reaching down he pulled back the arm band around his left wrist. On the inside of his wrist was a scrolling set of red symbols that went from the edge of his palm and up his arm. "She said to smear blood on it to use it…" He said placing his hand on it. "She also said to only use it in life or death situations… It's the only reason I haven't tried it…" He said. Pulling back the other band on his other wrist he showed a copy of the seal only this one was black. "This one was if I needed Itachi…" He said pulling the bands back on. "Onee-san and Itachi both have one for each other; only it's on their upper arms. They were thinking about getting another so they could 'summon' me. However, Onee-san said they wouldn't try that until I could use the seal on my own, it was too dangerous." He said.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair digesting the information. He had known Yukika was studying the Hiraishin, she had promised to have it ready when Naruto graduated. The fact that she had used the seal meant she could figure it out. It also meant that while she figured it out it wasn't something she herself could use carelessly. After watching them he had come to realize that Naruto and Yukika were opposite forces. Naruto had Yin nature, though it was un-nurtured and unused. While Yukika had a Yang nature, as all Uzumaki's did. It would seem Naruto inherited Minato's Yin nature instead although the man had, had both. He always wondered what Yukika and Naruto would be like if they combined the two. It was possible they would gain the other nature as they got older as well. It was more likely Naruto would, since Yukika already had trouble with her chakra natures.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he turned to the group and looked at them seriously. "What we know…Is that Itachi, or someone looking like Itachi killed the Clan. It could have been a Henge to place the blame on him. What we also know, is that Yukika apparently faked her death. As of now she and Itachi are missing. It's a possibility… that the two came upon the scene when the criminal was finishing up. That would explain how you two are alive." He said glancing to Mikoto and Sasuke and paused.

"Since there was no one there, I would expect that Itachi and Yukika gave chase to the criminal. However, they weren't able to capture him and could only save you two. Mikoto you have signs of being injured. I would guess that Yukika healed you. When they arrived back without the criminal, they most likely thought they would be blamed. That or that the person would come back to finish the job. I think Itachi and Yukika left Kohona to hunt the man down and make sure no one came after Mikoto and Sasuke." He said.

"However…" He said and paused. "The only way they could do so would be if they were Missing-Nin, or in Yukika's case dead. So they staged her death, and made it look like Itachi's doing. The person that killed everyone did know his technique and style, so it could be rouge Uchiha member or someone that studied him. Either way, Itachi will take the blame for the massacre, as I think he planned. This is the best I can come up with, since you're determined Yukika is alive and Itachi couldn't kill her. The only other opinion is that Itachi did do the murder, and Yukika followed him after faking her death." He said lacing his fingers together with a serious expression.

Suddenly he smiled though. "The second though is highly unlikely. After all, we all know Yukika and Itachi are loyal to Kohona. Mainly they are loyal to their family. They wouldn't have saved you two otherwise. Nor would they have left you unless it was to protect you." He said with a fond smile.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "So Onee-san and 'Tachi left to protect us?" He asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "It would seem that way." He agreed.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "I guess I can see this. Aniki would do something like that to protect us…" he muttered lowly. "But what about the person that killed everyone?" He demanded with a glare.

Hiruzen shrugged. "As I said, the criminal either watched Itachi closely or was a member of the Clan, himself. We have no other information." He said.

A few moments passed in which Mikoto and Kakashi sent the two boys to bed. And ANBU member escorted each of them home, leaving the three in the room.

Mikoto stared down at the floor blankly. "I take it the second option happened?" She asked.

Kakashi turned to look at her before turning back to the Hokage. He prepared to leave when Mikoto reached out grabbing at his arm.

Mikoto shook her head. "No, you'll be watching over Naruto. You deserve the truth just as much." She said.

Hiruzen picked up his pipe returning to the sweet scent and taste of mint. "Why don't you tell us your side Mikoto. It was something Yukika and Itachi wanted to know. Why they demanded and forced your safety." He said.

Mikoto stared listlessly at the floor before picking her head up. Opening her mouth she paused, and started talking. She spoke of the Uchiha Clan's plans. About everything they had done. Even going so far as mentioning her fear of Danzo being too interested in the clan. She spoke of her husband's plans; she also spoke of following him out of loyalty.

"After all, I too am an Uchiha. I fear I might have also gained the Clan's arrogance. I didn't agree that the Clan were Kohona's true rulers. I also didn't agree that we were the best and should be viewed as such. I just wanted Itachi and Sasuke to grow up big and strong. But by the time I realized I had been consumed in my loyalty to my husband and the Clan… Itachi had already started to push away and distance himself. Yuka was the one that reminded me…that a mother's job is the happiness and safety of their children. That day in the Council room." She said pausing.

"Of course, I couldn't break my loyalty so easily… I was just as guilty as my husband. Even if I didn't agree with his views, I agreed to his plans. I didn't try to fight Fugaku. That's when I noticed…Sasuke was basically being ignored. The only one that made time for him was Itachi. And that was hard with how demanding Fugaku was of him. I always knew…that Itachi was protective of Sasuke, ever since the Kyuubi attack, ever since Naruto's birth. I…I was so grateful to Yukika. I know it's because of her that he didn't start pushing away from me completely, like he had everyone else except for Sasuke." She said giving a slight smile.

"Yukika seemed to keep Itachi more grounded, gave him a reason to not bury everything so deeply. Itachi actually started talking to me again, and being interested in having a mother. He actually demanded my attention after Yuka died, and Yukika was at her exam. He made sure to spend at least an hour with me, even if it was to talk about Sasuke and his adventures… I suppose seeing Yukika lose his mother, made Itachi see what could happen. I…I finally realized from these talks… That my son, my Itachi hated violence. He hated bloodshed, and fighting, and killing, and seeing others suffering. I think that is truly the reason they asked me to be spared. Because I finally saw Itachi as more than a member of the Clan, but as my son that hated what he was forced to do for the Clan. Sasuke and Naruto need a mother, and I'm the only those two would accept for that role." She said clasping her hands together.

"Yes, I gave into arrogance… Yes, I became consumed and obsessed with the Clan. I have much to repent and redeem myself for. And I will. I will try and make the Clan what it should be. A Clan that actually cares about the members, the family, not the bloodline. I always hated the way Obito was treated, the way they treated Hatake-san." She said glancing up at him. "But I was always told the Clan was law, the Clan was life. We must do everything for the Clan. Now I can see why Itachi was so disgusted. We don't care about family anymore, just our blood and eyes. I won't let it become like it was. I…I want to make a Clan…that Obito and Itachi will be proud of. A Clan not make up of soldiers and weapons, but of family and trust…love." She finished bowing her head once more.

Hiruzen watched her for a few moments with a stern expression, before it cleared. A small smile crossed his lips. "Well then…I suppose we should start working toward that goal." He said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair after sitting his pipe down. "Itachi was ordered to kill the Clan by the Council, behind my back. Itachi also found a threat to Kohona. He made a deal sparing Kohona by completing his mission form the Council. Or mostly." He said, looking to the night sky.

"Itachi and Yukika did indeed make a blood pact years ago. As such she knew everything about the Clan and his orders. Itachi went to Yukika after he made the deal and accepted the mission. The mission was to kill everyone, including you and Sasuke, Mikoto. Because of this Itachi feared what would happen to you if he left you alive. Yukika also was worried about this. And so they came to me pleading your protection and that I keep Sasuke and Naruto safe. Yukika seems to think Danzo would be a problem, and like her mother knows of the things going on behind my back." He said taking a deep breath of tobacco smoke.

"Yukika, did take after Yuka indeed." He said fondly. "As such, Itachi wanted someone to be here. Someone he knew could watch after you and someone that could report back to him. Someone that he could tell of any threats to Kohona, and that could get them to me without the Council's knowledge. Itachi said he wished Yukika could go with him, as he trusted her…but he needed someone here more. So, they came up with a plan. Using the rumors that Yukika is Itachi's lover, they planned her death. Knowing that if Itachi did snap and decide to kill everyone he would kill her as well. You can't kill your family and leave your lover alive." Hiruzen said with a slightly amused expression.

Mikoto's eyes widened. "That's why she was at the compound. It was to cement the theory. I know quite a few Clanswomen told people that the rumors were true because of it." She said her expression softening. "I'm not sure what's worse. Itachi using something like that to his advantage. Or Yukika deciding to have sex for the plan. I know Itachi didn't come up with it." She muttered shaking her head.

Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed. Anyway, with Yukika dead it would be no trouble for Itachi to get messages to someone that wouldn't be watched. Namely a new ANBU caption that has taken over Itachi's position." He said gaining their attention. "And not any ANBU, but a rookie Black Ops, meaning that the new member doesn't have an identity to find out. The only ones that know the identity of the Black Ops is the Hokage. As they are literally erased when they join. Because the Black ops, only have 6 members at a max, they are scouted and chosen by the Hokage and ANBU captions. With my approval and Itachi recommendations, the new member had been recruited and was originally to be Itachi's trainee. However, with his betrayal the ANBU has become Caption until they finish their Black Ops training." He said looking them in the eye.

Mikoto and Kakashi nodded. Yukika was dead, and instead there was a new ANBU that would be watching over them.

Hiruzen nodded glancing out the window once more. "Itachi also threatened Danzo, saying he would reveal Kohona's secrets if anything happened to you or Sasuke. As such if he was a problem he isn't now. I still have no proof that Ne is still active. As he has no proof the Black Ops exist. Until then we will be careful around the man. Naruto is safe because Yuka got the Feudal Lords protection for him. Not to mention that every person she brought to Kohona looks out for and protects him. It's the only reason Yukika agreed, that and because she knew you two would watch over Naruto." Hiruzen said.

* * *

Naruto curled up in the middle of the bed as he normally did. His bright blue eyes were dull with sadness and pain. He knew his sister wouldn't have left unless she had to. He also knew that to everyone else she was dead and Itachi a traitor. The Hokage had told Sasuke and him that the village would have to think Itachi did the crime. Sasuke hadn't been happy about it but he understood. Itachi would be called a traitor either way for leaving the village.

Still, Naruto didn't like it. Holding in a whimper he sat up when he realized he couldn't sleep. Moving he pushed the covers up and walked over to the dresser. Opening the bottom drawer he started digging through the clothes. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out. It was his sister turtle necked shirt, the one she wore when off duty. Holding it close Naruto made his way toward the bed again. Curling up and clutching the shirt close he closed his eyes taking in his sister's scent. He could almost imagine she was here…

Closeing his he slowly drifted to sleep.


	9. Ohh My Little Girl

**Next chapter will skip to graduation and yada, yada. There are some spoilers here. Expect that throughout my story. Any who... This story is starting to take on a life of its own. It's a bit crazy really... And as to the title. I was tempted to change the word girl to boy, but decided to keep it as the correct lyrics.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8._**

_Oh My Little Girl…_

Naruto sat still in the tea room. Madame had given him a break and said she had to get something. Hinata and his friends had come to tell him they were sorry about Yukika's death. Hinata had even helped him in his lessons when he blanked out. Yasuo and Jun watched over him. Yasuo and Jun seemed to have come to some kind of decision about something. He could see they were changing. Jun was losing that innocence that he had been known about. And Yasuo seemed to be gaining a sadistic side. He had even seen the girls his sister had hung out with were depressed.

Hana had petted him on the head and said she would be here if he ever needed her. She even suggested he get a puppy so he wouldn't feel so lonely. The red eyed girl that escorted Hinata had smiled sadly for a few moments. She had then sighed and said she could help him with Genjutsu. She said Yukika had also been horrible with it, that it was an Uzumaki trait. The crazy woman that used to crash land in his house had given him coupons for free ramen. She had also declared they would have lunch together twice a week. She also said she would be happy to take him through desensitize training when it was time.

The three men that had helped her sister had offered condolences. They also said he was welcome in their house when he got lonely. Ino had even been nice to him and taught him some about flowers, when he mentioned he liked gardening. Mikoto had also offered the compound but said she understood that he would want to stay at their apartment. She agreed as long as he had dinner at the compound and visited her once a day otherwise. The best had been Kakashi, Jun, and Yasuo. Kakashi had moved in the apartment taking the spare room Yukika never used. He wasn't crowding him or coddling him. Instead Kakashi was helping him with the scrolls and seals that Yukika had left for him. Kakashi had been wide eyed when Naruto showed him the secret drawer Yukika used.

Yasuo stopped by everyday with sweets; he also brought Naruto some home plants he thought he would enjoy. The best had been a picture Yasuo had made with Yukika, Yuka, and Naruto in it. Right now he was working on one with all the people they had been close to. Jun stopped by to make sure he wasn't hurt. He wrapped his wounds and told him when he was over doing it in training. Jun had also agreed that getting a dog might be good; Yasuo however had argued that a cat was better. Then he had gone on some odd rant about how perfect they were, how sleek and nimble their bodies where, and how soft their paws were. It actually made Naruto a bit uncomfortable the way he spoke about cats. And Jun had screamed murder when he started pinching and rubbing the others boy's cheeks, saying they were as soft as a cat's paw.

Naruto had promised himself to be the best ninja he could be. To make Yukika and Yuka proud of him. As well as his parents. They hadn't told him much about his parents. Yuka just said they loved him and died protecting him. He had also decided to follow in Yukika's footsteps and try to be a Medic-Nin, because she had never been able to. He wasn't interested in joining the T&I Department, so had chosen that instead.

"Here." Naruto looked up to see Madame holding out a scroll to Naruto. "Yukika left this with me." She said.

Naruto looked down at the scroll and slowly opened it.

**_Naru-Chan,_**

**_If you're reading this then something has happened. I doubt I'm dead seeing as I would be with you should I die, and there would be no need to read this. I'm writing this because of mother's death and the Chuunin Exams. It's made me realize that even if I'm alive, I might be kept away from you one day._**

**_To be truthful I don't know what to say, and yet I have so much I can't begin to start… You know I've never been the best with words. Despite my personality and actions, you know how scarily shy I can be. Because of this I have always lacked in conversation skills. It's why Itachi and I got along so well. I couldn't really speak, and he found explaining things and talking annoying._**

**_ So I'll start from the beginning. And tell you a secret you need to know._**

**_You're mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A Jinchuriki is a human sacrifice. Meaning that they host the demon, keeping it from hurting anyone. The first Jinchuriki was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage. The Uzumaki Clan was chosen because of our long lives and healing. We would have a better chance at containing it then anyone else, not to mention living through housing it._**

**_You're mother was chosen to be the second. She had a special chakra type. She was able to make her Chakra form into chains, restraining her enemies. And when the Kyuubi was sealed, she kept it chained so it couldn't interfere. I believe this was a tribute to her Yin Nature. Yin is a Nature attributed to spiritual powers and creating something from nothing using ones imagination. Your mother wanted enemies to be helpless and bound, and so her chakra became chains that could do so._**

**_You're father was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. It's why I brought Kakashi around, as you're father was his teacher. If anyone can teach you correctly in seals, besides me of course, it would be him. Don't go shouting this to the world, Naru-Chan. You're father had enemies, and Iwa still hates Kohona._**

**_Remember my scars._**

**_Now, you're godfather is Jiraya. If you ever meet him hit him for me. Jiraya is Kohona's spy network. Without him we wouldn't be able to stop other spies or our enemies from destroying Kohona. He's always far away so it takes a long time for news to reach him. It's why he couldn't make it to mother's funeral. I know he did stop by to pay his respects while I was in Iwa though._**

**_Now for the true purpose of this information._**

**_The Kyuubi is sealed within you. No, he can't influence you, and I have a feeling Kushina and Minato will not allow that. They died sealing it in you. Uncle said you were their son, and as such would be strong enough to keep him contained. He believed in you, Naru-Chan. You're mother wants you to be happy and settle down with someone that makes you happy. She said she wants it to be someone like her._**

**_So look out for loud mouthed tomboys that like to beat people up and have a short temper. At least that's what mother said. Kushina calmed down as she grew and was a kind and gentle person beneath her anger and attitude._**

**_Or find a boy with those attributes._**

**_Mother always seemed to think a girl would hold you back or something. I say just find someone that makes you happy. If they don't have you're mothers personality, find a red head. You're mother had beautiful long red hair. You pulled on it when she had you in her arms before the sealing. You're father loved her hair too._**

**_Anyway, the reason the Kyuubi attacked._**

**_You're mother gave birth to you of course. The seal was weakened at this moment. A man appeared, and because of this the Kyuubi was ripped from your mother. She survived though, and protected you to her last breath._**

**_This man wore an orange mask with black swirls. He also wore a black cloak, and I think he had the Sharningan. Mother couldn't see it that well, but I had a better view of him. And I saw a red eye, and something similar to the Sharningan. Hiruzen knows and has been on the lookout for him, so don't worry._**

**_Just be strong, I know he'll come after you one day for the Kyuubi._**

**_Naru-Chan…_**

**_Always do what you think is right. No matter what anyone else says or thinks. Do what must be done for the mission, for Kohona. Itachi and I have a thought…_**

**_A person can only be judged in death, for that is what death is. A final judgment. Your whole life up until you're final moments won't matter._**

**_If you're last moments are hurting people to see them suffer and killing for fun, then you're a bad person. No matter how good you were in life._**

**_If you're last moments are honorable and to protect someone even though hurting them and others or something similar, then you're a good person. No matter how awful you were in life._**

**_This is our view on life. After all as Shinobi we always do something we are not proud of at least once…_**

**_What I'm saying is..._**

**_Find your own way and damn every and anyone else. Don't let anyone kick you around or tell you what's right or wrong._**

**_My loyalty is to Kohona, the Sandaime, Itachi, and above all else you, Naru-Chan._**

**_If you decide to betray Kohona, that's fine._**

**_If you hate the Sandaime, I'll kill him._**

**_If you try to hurt Itachi…I might try and calm you down._**

**_But no matter what I am always on your side. Rather you want to be the Hokage or the Overlord. And I'm sure Itachi will be with me, as long as you and Sasuke aren't enemies. Then we might be at odds with each other and stand out._**

**_Be happy, Naru-Chan. And if you don't find a nice girl or boy…I want pictures! ^^_**

**_Itachi says he'll try and make me not stalk you when you go on dates and such. He also says it's wrong to watch ones younger sibling when they are…having relations. Really Itachi, relations? We have to talk about your speech patterns. Anyway, so he says he'll keep me from doing that to._**

**_Oh, an the Hokage has some scrolls for you. I have given him orders on when to hand them over. Umong these scrolls are Itachi and my graduation presents for you. Both when you graduation from Madame, and from the Academy. By now you've found the secret drawer and the scrolls inside. The scrolls for you each have an order in which you must open them. Not to mention things you must accomplish before doing so. I'm trusting you to listen to the instructions. Kakashi has also been informed and will help you if you ask. Mikoto as well._**

**_-Uzumaki Yukika._**

Naruto laughed when he reached the end. He held onto his sides as he rested his head on the table before him. He had to laugh, because otherwise he would cry. This, this was the reason everyone detested him? Because he had a damned fox in his stomach. Really? Naruto's head rested on the smooth polished wood as his laughter faded to be replaced with anger, annoyance, and finally acceptance.

He knew he couldn't blame anyone. They probably didn't really know how seals worked to begin with. And it made sense… the whisker marks, the fondness of foxes, the way his chakra was hard to control. Add to the fact his father was the Yondaime. He could understand why no one said anything. Kakashi had told him stories of the war. And he did remember his sister's scars. If Iwa were to learn of him, he would be killed or kidnapped. Like Hinata had been.

And now…now he knew how his parents had died. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger for a moment. 'A man in an orange mask, huh? Why'd it have to be my favorite color?' He wondered pouting slightly. He sighed closing his eyes. 'Revenge is stupid. Onee-san had told me that enough times. Yuka would also never forgive me if I went after that man. There's nothing for it. I'll just have to be prepared when he comes after me…' Naruto thought lifting his head.

'I'll get strong. To protect myself and those I care about. I won't let him hurt anyone else I care about. He took my parents…but as Yuka always said, he probably had a reason. All death and violence had a reason. It might not be a good reason, and it might have been avoidable… But he must have had a reason. I…I want to know what that reason was. I'll find out. That's my goal, to find out his reason for doing it.' He thought with a small frown. The frown vanished into a small smile a moment later.

"There is no such thing as coincidence or accidents. Only inevitability…." He muttered quietly, remembering Yuka's famous words.


	10. All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Sadly...Meh just a bunch of ideas an a need to decide if Naruto should go evil or not.**

**Just an update on Naruto's life. Next chapter is going to be choosing teams and exam.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9._**

_All I Ever Wanted…_

Naruto clipped the bud from the small window seal bush with an absentmindedness, that came from repeating such an action. His eyes locked onto the playground he knew Yukika had watched him and his friends play in.

To be truthful he was feeling a rare moment of peace. Perhaps it was because of what today was? Today he would finally become a Genin. That meant that the Old man would hand over the scrolls Itachi and Yukika had left for him.

He had kept true to his word. Only opening the scrolls left behind in order. And it turned out to be a blessing. In the beginning it was more Chakra Control. New ways to try it and new ways to change the old ones. Like Yukika had brought up climbing trees with yours hands. And Itachi had suggested trying to lie on water and meditate. Itachi's notes seemed to be about meditation and keeping in control.

He said he never left any messages for Sasuke, because he believed Mikoto would be his best teacher.

Yukika mainly taught him about building up body strength and stamina. She had even told him that brute strength and stamina were Itachi weakest form, even if it wasn't by much, with his Stamina being the worst. Which Naruto found funny as that was Yukika's strongest, her Strength and Stamina.

Because of this the next things he found were Taijutsu scrolls. With the notes Yukika and Kakashi had left, Naruto had figured out his style. After that he had started training and following the schedule left behind. Mixed in with Taijutsu and Chakra Control were more Kenjutsu lessons. Yukika knew Naruto had no interest in being a weapons master. So she mainly kept it to Kunai, Shrunkin, and Swords. Although she did teach him how to use chakra strings and that wire she liked so much, which he found to be like the ones to come from pianos.

It would seem Yukika had gained the idea from Madame, as it used to be a trademark weapons for Kunoichi's. The wires were easy to hide and use. It was strong enough to string a person up with. While also sharp enough to slice a person apart. When Shinobi started using Ninja wire in place, a thicker wire made more for traps and restraint then killing. The thin piano like wire had been forgotten about. Seeing as ninja wire could be unseen just as easily.

Chakra strings were also used by Geisha. It was what helped with instruments, dances, and the like. It was used to move the kimono in an enticing way, to move fans in the walls to make things seem more magical. Chakra strings were very useful and used with the wire, very deadly.

Other then all of this Naruto continued on learning about his Clan. Studying their seals, and learning about his bloodline. Naruto was usually extremely busy with something. Although it was all finally slowly down. He couldn't learn much on seals. Yukika had left that he needed to start working them out on his own and creating his own seals. And while he can always improve and make new moves, he had mastered his Taijutsu style. Same with Kenjutsu, so there wasn't anything left.

In fact there were no more scrolls in those areas. He had also finished the Chakra Control Scrolls. Now all he needed to do was master meditation, which he had a real problem with.

The scrolls that had been unsealed after that were for the Hiraishin. Naruto was still having trouble with it but Kakashi was helping. That woman Kurenai was still giving him lessons on Genjutsu. However, she had said she would be unable to continue once he surprisingly there were scrolls on Healing. Yukika had said even though she sucked at it he might be able to use them. That and Hiraishin were what he was mainly working on and strength training.

Along with finishing his Geisha training by Madame, of course.

It was tradition to finish by the time you Graduated, or began advanced training. Since Naruto had started early, and the new restrictions on Graduation ages. Naruto would be Graduating both today. Jun, Yasuo, and Hinata were also Graduating with him. Naruto had been with Madame for 5 years, along with the other three. While his sister had beaten him by a year, it wasn't the longest. Most took ten years. But since Jun, Yasuo, Hinata, and Naruto himself had been helping one another they were able to graduate together.

Either way, oddly enough they hadn't left him many scrolls on Ninjutsu. Itachi because his natures had been Fire and Water, which Naruto didn't have. While Yukika's had been Wind, Water, and Lightning. So far Naruto only had a Wind nature, and Wind was oddly rare in Kohona.

Although Kakashi said that the Hokage's son was a Wind nature. Naruto had decided to ask him for help when he had the time. Either way while they had left him a few Jutsu even Kage Bunshin which the Hokage had to give permission for. Itachi had left him Kage Shrunkin though. There weren't that many.

However, Naruto remembered that Yukika had said it didn't matter how many you had or how flashy they were, as long as you mastered them they would be unbeatable.

Or something like that.

Naruto shook the thoughts form his head. Looking down his eyes landed on the plant Yasuo had given him for his twelfth birthday. It was a miniature rose bush, the roses being a mixture of silver and black. Not a single grey in sight, although there were a few that looked a dark purple instead. A slight smile appeared. Yasuo and Jun almost seemed like his protectors. Like two older brothers, they got along with Kaka-Nii as well.

Naruto's family had grown, yet stayed the same. Now his had Anko-Onee. She was a bit crazy, but she had made herself his big sister. She was always appearing and dragging him somewhere. Either to the training grounds, the T&I Department, or out for food. Once she dragged him out for sake, then he had to drag her to his house.

And then there was Iruka, while not extremely close the man was kind to him. At first he had been weary, but now he seemed politely indifferent. Although he would praise him is he did something good. And Naruto had had lunch with him several times, mainly because they both loved ramen.

Kurenai-San checked up on him now and then, but seemed to be busy. She was nice though, and gave him ramen coupons. And Hana-Chan was almost like a big sister, although she feels more under one of those aunts that loved to crush you with hugs. Although she was the one to teach him how to take care of pets and give him his partner. While Naruto wasn't a member of the Inuzuka Clan he didn't have the connection to his partner they did. However, he was still close to his partner and had a relationship almost as good as an Inuzuka's. He just couldn't understand his barks all the time.

Other than that really he kept the same friends and family as before. Hinata though was his Imouto. She was the one he was closest to out of the group, her and Shikamaru although Shino came in a close third. Hinata however was family no matter what. He had put together what he heard about her Clan. Not to mention the messages in Yukika's notes. Because of this he felt protective of her and a need to see her prove herself. Naruto wanted to be beside her the day she made a name for herself, not the Clan.

Hinata wasn't fond of fighting or hurting people. Instead she liked making healing salves and wanted to be a medic. Not that her Clan would ever allow her since she was the Heiress and all. Naruto had been sharing Yukika and Itachi's scrolls with Hinata. After asking Kaka-Nii and the old man's permission. He had even taught her how to use Senbon. She had been happy to learn you could numb a person with them. So they wouldn't feel any pain. It had also gotten her interested in poisons like Yukika had been.

With her Kekkei Genkai she was really good at healing. Naruto was happy, because it was his goal to be a great Medic-Nin. Now he and Hinata could be each other's rivals and push each other to be the best. And one day, he would make it so the Clan had no say over her.

Giving a last glance Naruto turned away from the window and the plant. His house had become filled with them really. Flowers and plants from his friends, Inochi, Yasuo, Jun, and everyone else had grown over the years. He was glad. Yukika had had much of a green thumb, and she hated, feared, flowers. So in the past they had been kept to a minimum.

Naruto's attention was dragged to the main entrance where his partner was waiting for him so they could get to the Academy.

His partner was a rather unique partner. His partner was a wolf, seeing as it was from one of Hana's triplets and one of their litter mates. Chikage was the only person that he trusted completely. Sure he cared for his friends, but the bond he had with Chikage was something different. It almost made him feel like Onee-San was here again. Hana had told him that Yukika had been the one that requested it.

Yukika and Hana had been talking about a partner for him before the Massacre. Yukika had been around when Hana found out that one of the triplet's mates was pregnant. Yukika had said she wanted one of the pups from that litter, because she knew how loyal and independent wolves were. Hana had allowed Naruto to come the day they were born and chose on his own. He had immediately fallen in love with Chikage and asked for her.

Chikage had black shaggy hair and blood like red eyes. Which meant Chikage looked nothing similar to his Onee-Sama, with her white hair and purple eyes. Either way, it did remind him of Itachi, which reminded him of Yukika.

Naruto allowed a rarely odd smile to cross his lips as he made his way to Chikage. Resting his hand on the medium-sized pup's head he paused before her. "Ready to go and become a true team?" He asked. Chikage gave him a look that was purely Yukika before butting his hand.

Naruto grinned. "Lets get this over with then."


	11. All I Needed

**Disclaimer: Own nothing…**

**Another filler chapter. This is mainly because I'm waiting for a few more votes on who Naruto's teammates will be. So go vote! I really want to start writing the next chapter out….**

* * *

_**Chapter 10. **_

_All I Needed.._

The room of Umino Iruka was a class of rather gifted Academy students. It was filled with the children of Kohona's major Clan's, except the Sarutobi Clan. There was an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, a Yamanaka, a Nara, a Inuzuka, a Aburame, a Akimichi, and although no one knew the son of the Yondaime.

However, two people in this group stood out the most. One being Uzumaki Naruto the other being Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata originally a very shy and timid girl had blossomed with her friendship to one Uzumaki Naruto and the short apprenticeship to one Uzumaki Yukika. She was still a very kind and shy girl in nature. However she had also found her own inner strength and determination in life. She was determined to make a name for herself. Not as the Hyuuga Heiress, but as Hinata. Just as her best friend was determined to make a name for himself and bring back the power of a Clan that wasn't remembered.

Uzumaki Naruto was naturally a bright and cheerful boy. However, he was also extremely focused and almost reserved. He had manners beaten into him by his dear aunt Yuka before her death. And Yukika had always taught him that you catch more flies with honey. Because of this he was also extremely polite, even to people he despised like the villagers. Growing up with Yukika had taught him that it was okay to hate people. And although he was loyal to the Sandaime and Kohona to an extent he would never be loyal to the villagers.

Both of them had a role model.

While Naruto looked up to Yukika and wanted to be just liked her, his true role model had been Itachi. A man that was cool-headed and calm no matter what. But also a man that still had values and morals even if no one else thought so. Itachi had been able to separate his Shinobi life and his personal life perfectly. Becoming the perfect Shinobi, and yet keeping and protecting his heart. Itachi was what Naruto hoped he could be one day. Loyal to something you truly believe in, to the point you would give everything up for.

Hinata however, had found her role model in three people. She wanted to be strong like her father. Even though he was harsh on her and distant…she acknowledged his strength and skill. She could also remember those few years with her mother. Thus, she wanted to be kind like her mother. While other Hyuuga's had thought her mother weak, Hinata knew she hadn't been. Her mother had been one of the strongest people she knew after her father.

Because of this she found a perfect role model in Yukika. Someone who was not only extremely strong and powerful, but also to her brother and precious people unendingly kind and affectionate. Of course she also remembered Yukika's violent temper. Her habit of slamming bowls into peoples faces. But what Hinata really remembered, was her lack of guilt. More so the fact that she was always forgiven. Hinata wanted that, she wanted that more then anything. The ability to live life with no regrets, to have no doubts to not question her desires and dreams. Yukika was exactly what Hinata wanted to be.

While the other students seemed to stay with similar outfits they began the Academy with. Hinata and Naruto had changed drastically. It also helped that their outfits had been gifts, well parts of them. Their main outfits had come from Madame. Hinata had also received something from Uchiha Mikoto, Hatake Kakashi, Koorisuishou Yasuo, Setsuna Jun, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Uzumaki Yukika. While Naruto had received something from Uzumaki Yukika, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, Hatake Kakashi, Koorisuishou Yasuo, Setsuna Jun, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Ibiki, and Inuzuka Hana.

Hinata had taken Yukika being her role model seriously. Hinata had started growing her hair out. Not to be like those fangirls Ino and Sakura, but because Yukika always had long hair. Right now its total length was at around her thighs. She had also allowed her bangs to grow out. They now reached past her chin and framed her face, just like her mothers had. Her forelocks reached around her collarbone. Of course, she wore the ribbons all apprentice Geisha's did. Hers were black and dark blue. Other wise she had the same pale skin and eyes she always had.

Hinata also wore a lavender colored battle kimono. It was a sleeveless turtle neck liked Yukika used to wear, and made out of a thick spandex like material. She wore white bell sleeves, which started around the middle of her upper arm and fell past her fingertips. Light grey half finger cut gloves covered her hands, and half way up each arm. On the underside of her right wrist was a scrolling seal, for the Hiraishin. She wore a pair of navy blue shinobi pants, and navy blue shinobi sandals. She wore a grey and lavender hooded vest, with sleeves that ended a little past the arm sleeves, and that stopped past her hips.

The vest was the gift she received from Jun. It had chain link along the inside of the jacket, and had a new seal he had been working on. The seal kept the jacket cool seeing as Kohona usually had warm weather, or it could be canceled when she had to travel somewhere cold on a mission. He hadn't figured out how to make it work in reverse and warm up yet. Then again his bloodline was based on water and wind, creating ice. Heat just wasn't his thing. The vest also had gravity seals on it, to help with stamina, endurance, speed, and strength testing. It heightened every time she got comfortable with the current setting.

Kakashi had given her some sealing scrolls. They were used for her medical salves and the scrolls Yukika left for her and Naruto. Hinata had a habit of re-reading the ones she could unseal when she had a break. And it made it easier for her to carry her salves around. She had also sealed a beginner's medic pack in one of the scrolls. Although she always added more when she was given some money. It might be easier to get to if she wore the medic pack instead of sealing it. However, she didn't see a need to since she wasn't even on a team or had left Kohona yet. Because of this he had also given her a custom purple utility belt for when she did.

Mikoto had given her the collar she would wear, when she lost her virginity. Mikoto had said she was making it a tradition, since she had given Yukika hers. The girl had been wearing it the day of the Massacre. Itachi had only wanted a plain one, so Mikoto hadn't bothered. Hinata's was a lavender silk ribbon with dark purple lace along the middle of it. Hanging from the lace in the center was the Yin-Yang symbol the Hyuuga Clan used for their bloodline. Only Mikoto had changed the black to dark purple and the white to light lavender. Hinata still didn't wear it though.

Yasuo had gotten her Senbon. He had even tipped each Senbon in a special poison. Yasuo had taken over the research Yukika had been working on before her death. And since Poison's had been her chosen perfusion, he had decided to try some of his own. Yasuo was rather skilled at it, mainly from his knowledge of plants. He had given Hinata 100 Senbon. A total of 10 types of poison per 10 Senbon. He had changed the color of each Senbon slightly, to help Hinata learn. He had also gotten Jun to teach her how to use the Senbon the same way Onin were taught.

Kurenai had given Hinata two things. The wire geisha were so well known for, among the Shinobi that went through with the training. And two pairs of bells that could be used for illusions. One pair of the bells rested around her right wrist on a thick red string. The other pair rested at the ribbon she used to tie her braid off with. Kurenai had taught Hinata how to use chakra to keep the bells silent unless needed, and how to make it no one noticed the chakra being used. The wire Hinata had braided in along her hair, so that her hair could be used as a weapon. The ribbon his a thick chakra absorbent ring, that could be used to channel chakra and use it. If someone dared grab her hair it would be painful for them…and bring a lose of their hand.

Yukika's gift had been the simplest. A tri-pronged Kunai, however she had left one for all of Naruto's friends. A scroll on how to make explosion and paralization seals. And a Tanto. Hinata didn't have a chakra affinity, so Yukika had had the tanto special made. It like the ring Yukika had left with her outfit, could absorb and channel chakra. And also like the ring it could release the chakra similar to an explosion. She had also left some scrolls on how to focus her chakra so that it was sharp and narrow. Making it so one day so would be able to use her chakra to make the blade sharper and longer. Similar but not as effective as wind manipulation.

Uzumaki Naruto had slanted fox like eyes and beautiful blue iris's. He had slightly tanned skin and a rounded cute face, something he and his friend Hinata shared. He had six marks along his cheeks like whiskers. However, his training with the Geisha's had taught him how to erase them rather effectively. Naruto didn't do it often, as in Kohona he would be recognized either way. However, he could hide them for missions if needed to. And thanks to Yukika's letter he had accepted what he was. He was even planning to tell Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata after their exam.

His hair was a sunshine blonde that had been grown out. It was still spiky on the top, it didn't seem to matter how much it grew the top never seemed to change but become slightly longer. His bangs fell into his eyes, and his forelocks reached his chin making him look more like his father. The rest reached around the middle of his back, and was pulled into a tail. It was bound at the base of his neck, and Naruto had been relieved that the bottom at least straightened out and lost its spikiness after it grew. It reminded him of how his mother's was described, except the color. He was still trying to grow his bangs out similar to Itachi's. It was a rather annoying process.

He wore a half fishnet shirt. It was a turtle neck, from there to his ribs it was a dark orange shirt. The rest was fishnet including the sleeves that ended at his elbow, the shirt ended around his waist. He wore crimson fingerless gloves that reached up to his fishnet sleeves. Over this he wore a hooded vest that was designed to look exactly like Hinata's, only it was black and burnt orange. He wore black Jounin style pants, and black shinobi sandals the only difference was he didn't wrap the bottom of his pants and his sandals were completely closed.

The vest of course was given to him by Jun. However, Jun had also given him Medical scrolls as he advanced. Jun was Naruto's biggest helped in trying to become a Medic. Naruto didn't have the accuracy for Senbon though. So Jun had based training Naruto around pressure points, and not just ones that needles could affect like with Hinata. He had also given Naruto an advanced Medic pack, since he was further along then Hinata.

Yasuo had given Naruto special plants. Plants that his best poisons could be produced from. He had given Naruto the instructions on how to make them and the antidotes. He had also cooked a big dinner, and given Naruto a preservation scroll with a bunch of his favorite sweets inside of it. Since Naruto wasn't good with Senbon, Yasuo had given him Kunai laced with his poisons instead.

Kakashi had gotten Naruto a new sword. Apparently the sword he had trained with had been a practice sword. Since he had mastered his Clan's Kenjutsu, he would be learning how to use two swords instead. Kakashi had even been the one to pick out his swords. One was thinner and shorter, while the other was longer and heavier. Both had been made with chakra absorbing and channeling materials, like Hinata ring and Tanto. Along with that had been a crimson utility belt.

Mikoto of course had given him his collar. It was burnt orange leather, which was made to look similar to a dog's collar. It had a big metal latch on the front, and small metal spikes that had been died black along the length of it. Hanging from it was a black dog tag. On one side was the crimson spiral of the Uzumaki Clan. On the other was a crimson etching of the Kyuubi. However if you looked closely the design of the Kyuubi also spelled out Yondaime.

Kurenai's gift had been somewhat similar to Hinata's. However the bells he received were in a reverse affect. The bells were made to break illusions and Genjutsu, since he was so bad with it. She had also taught him how to use them the same as Hinata. Which also worked as a Chakra exercise because they used it all the time. Naruto bells were on his left wrist, and the others hung from his utility belt. The bells were also made to send a chakra spark to Naruto when Genjutsu or illusions were being used near by.

Anko's gift… had been desensitization. Simple and effective he supposed. Naruto had made his first kill before his first mission. Naruto was currently trying to talk her into doing the same for Hinata and Shino. He wasn't sure about Shikamaru he would have to remember to ask the boy. This had also included the present he received from Ibiki. Ibiki had taught him one of his torture jutsu's. It was the same one he had first taught Yukika and Yasuo.

Hana's gift had been the simplest of course. She had offered him some specialized training with her partner, Inuzuka style. She had also given him the Clan's tattoo. Instead of his face though they were on his shoulder blades. He hadn't been adopted by the Clan, his face would have been marked. But he was an ally of the Clan and an Honorary member.

Itachi and Yukika's gifts had come together. Yukika had given him the remainder of the tri-pronged Kunai. She had also left him the scrolls on flash step. Itachi however had continued the tradition he started wit Yukika. He had given Naruto his own fan; the metal was black while the fan itself was orange with the Uzumaki swirl. On the reverse side was the Kyuubi. However, Yukika and Itachi had come up with a seal to make the folds of the fan into blades. Chakra strings tying them to the base, when called back.

Hinata giggled quietly as Chikage jumped into her lap. "Good morning." She said calmly scratching the dog behind its ears.

Naruto nodded back with a slight yawn as he took his seat between her and Shino. Shikamaru copied his motion falling back in his seat so his head landed on Naruto's desk.

They glanced up when Iruka entered the room and started calling their names.


	12. Is Here In My Arms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Pairings: None as of now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11. **_

_Is Here...In My Arms..._

Hinata giggled softly as Chikage burrowed closer. While the wolf cub wasn't as small as Akamaru, it could still rest in her lap comfortably. Hinata and Chikage got along very well. Whenever Naruto needed someone to watch her Hinata was the first option. Shikamaru wasn't one for dogs, and Shino didn't get along with them that well. Other then Hinata; Kakashi and Jun were the ones that Chikage would behave for. Chikage was rather temperamental and territorial.

Hinata allowed her gaze to travel over the room, while she waited for Naruto to complete his exam. There were a few left after him, but everyone else had already gone. Hinata had her headband wrapped around her neck, and had already decided to change the material. A thicker type would be better since she would have it place around her neck. Shino's was already around his forehead and Shikamaru had shoved his in his pocket.

Hinata couldn't stop the look of distaste that crossed her face when her gaze landed on Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The two were almost pathetic. If Ino didn't have her families jutsu's she would be useless as a Kunoichi. Sakura didn't have any other redeeming qualities other then her intelligence. What annoyed her was the fan girl way they acted. Even when Hinata had been obsessed with Naruto, she had tied to improve herself.

Hinata didn't know the two girls that well. They weren't cruel to her; after all she wasn't interested in Sasuke. However, they didn't go out of their way to know her. Ino got along with others a bit better then Sakura though. That was probably from growing up with Chouji and Shikamaru. However, if Sasuke was in the area Ino got easily distracted. Sakura saw nothing other then him. Hinata had wondered at how Yukika would have reacted had she been here.

Either amused or violently.

Hinata glanced up and held back a laugh when Shikamaru's head hit the desk. Chouji was at his side eating his chips. Kiba was talking to Akamaru and boasting about his skill. Sasuke was staring out the window thoughtfully. And Shino sat a seat away from her silently. He never moved to Naruto's seat, preferring to leave it for him.

Naruto smiled slightly as he walked back into the classroom. He took his seat flashing his headband at Hinata and Shino. "I think the test should have been more complicated or something." He muttered with a slightly displeased tone.

Shikamaru snorted from his half asleep state. "They are a bit pathetic. Seeing as we may die as Shinobi… they probably have another test we have to past or something." He muttered with a yawn. "Otherwise, there would be more teams around. I heard that not even half usually make it to actual teams. Sure there placed on one, but most end up back in the Academy or quite. Only 4 or 5 teams are ever placed on the Register as active. That means we probably have to prove ourselves to our sensei or something." He muttered with a bored tone.

Naruto nodded with a thoughtful expression. "I remember Onee-San saying something like that before… You're dad was her sensei right?" He asked turning around.

Shikamaru propped his head up so he could look at his friend from his seat behind him. "Yea. They were the only team my old man took. Mother had complained that having a team kept him away too much, and he just lazed about instead of training. Besides, he became Jounin Commander after his team reached Chuunin. He didn't have time for another team." He said blankly.

While Naruto had never told his friends that Yukika was alive, he had a feeling they knew somehow. Probably not what really happened, but they seemed to be able to tell that she was alive somehow. Naruto had realized it some time after the Massacre. While his friends had been saddened for him, they seemed to realize that something wasn't right. So instead they just talked about her as if she was around, making Naruto think they had some idea or an instinct.

He had asked the once why they did so. Hinata had said it was because she knew that Naruto didn't like talking about her in a past tense. Because Naruto didn't really believe it. Shino had said something along those lines. Rather she was alive or Naruto couldn't accept it he didn't know. Kiba had said that he didn't have the feel of someone that had lost a pack member. While Shikamaru had said that something wasn't right with the whole Massacre.

Either way, none of them had actually asked or pushed. They just accepted it. They knew Naruto would tell him when he was ready or could. After all, trust was a big part of their bond.

* * *

Naruto waved to his friends as they all headed off to celebrate with their families. Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata had all promised to meet up with him later. Naruto had decided to tell them about the Kyuubi. After all he didn't like keeping things from them, and it had been long enough in his mind.

Naruto sighed dropping down on his favorite swing. He knew Kakashi was always later, but did he have to be today? Mikoto had invited him with her and Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke wanted to celebrate with his mother alone. He felt bad for taking him Mikoto's time all the time. Not that he lived with them, and Mikoto didn't favor one over the other. However, Naruto knew Sasuke was easily jealous whenever his mom paid attention to any one other then him. And since she regained her position as Jounin, they had even less time alone.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder. Sometimes…he thought about finding Yukika. He wondered where she was. Itachi he knew he couldn't find, the man was a Missing-Nin. But since Yukika was 'dead', she had just vanished. At least there were still rumors about Itachi being seen here and there. However, there had been nothing about Yukika. He knew she hadn't died yet, because she had never showed up. However, he couldn't help but miss her and wonder if she was alright…

"_I am quite sure she is perfectly fine."_

Naruto looked over and smiled slightly at the man. "Have you seen Onee-San Hizashi?"

"_Of course. I update her about you. She hates being separated from her little one." He said bowing his head slightly as he sat leaning against the tree._

Naruto's eyes brightened and for a moment his mouth opened as if to say something. However, he shook his head and turned smiling up at the sun. "I'm happy…" He muttered.

"You should be. It's not everyday you pass the Genin exams."

Naruto blinked and turned. Mizuki-sensei was standing beside him with a smile on his face as he leaned over slightly. "Congratulations on passing, Naruto." He said with a grin.

Naruto allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei. I wasn't too worried though, the tests were easy." He said with a shrug.

Mizuki nodded with a thoughtful expression. "You don't say…Well if you think so I guess you're ready for the second part of the exam, then." He said glancing away as if he was telling a secret.

Naruto looked at him with a slightly suspicious gaze, from seeing Hizashi stiffen. "The second part?" he asked.

Mizuki nodded. "I heard you talking to your friend Shikamaru. And he's right. There is a second part. You're sensei is supposed to decide if your ready or not. And since I'm one, I can choose if you're ready enough. And I think you are." He said nodding his head.

Naruto blinked with wide eyes and grinned happily. "Really?" He asked happily. Hizashi moved standing behind Naruto with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed as he saw the malice in Mizuki's eyes.

"_Naruto, be careful. He's luring you into a trap. We should speak with the Hokage and Kakashi." He said keeping his eyes locked on the silver haired man. _


	13. Words Are Very Unnecessary

**Disclaimer: I do own Yuka and Yukika! ^^ ...Then again they are based off of other anime characters... So sad T.T**

**Pairings: Hmmm, nope nothing yet.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12._**

_Words Are very Unnecessary..._

Naruto dashed through the forest, making sure the bells he wore were silent. He also made sure the scroll on his back wasn't damaged any. After all, a scroll this important looking, must be important. Naruto didn't want to be punished for damaging it. He was relieved when he finally reached the meeting point. Sighing he dropped down to the ground, shoving his hair back over his shoulder.

Breaking the simple seal, Naruto unraveled the scroll. His eyes glancing over the first technique before pausing. "Kage Bunshin? That's what Onee-san taught me to help with my control…" He muttered. "I guess I see why she said she had to get permission to teach me…" He said tilting his head thoughtfully.

"_Normally, only Jounin are allowed to learn that technique, because it cuts your chakra in half." Hizashi said from behind him. _

Naruto nodded as he scanned through the scroll. He was interested in what was in it. It would seem this scroll contained the high ranking techniquies of Kohona. Naruto knew he couldn't look at the whole thing. However, it wouldn't be a problem if he glanced through a bit of it. After all he already knew Kage Bunshin, although outside of his family no one knew that… He could claim he learned it from the scroll.

He just hoped Mizuki got here soon; after all he had a meeting with his friends soon. He sighed rolling the scroll back up and placing it on his back. Sighing he lent forward on one knee and dropped his head. He couldn't believe he was actually doing something like this…

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked looking up to see Iruka panting in front of him. He rather liked Iruka. He was oddly enough like the father figure he never had, other then Hizashi, Shikaku, and sometimes Inochi. But Inochi was more of an uncle, and Shikaku wasn't around that often to be given the title. Hizashi however, had been around since he could see ghosts. And despite Iruka being younger then Kakashi, he seemed more father like.

Sure they weren't best friends. However, he and Iruka got along great. Mainly when they had ramen. That was what had started their friendship. Their love of ramen, and Naruto also liked pranks even though he rarely did them. The few he had done however, Iruka had found amusing. Even if he would never tell another person. Responsible teacher he was and all.

"I've found you…" He panted out before standing and looking at Naruto with a stern expression. "What do you think you're doing! Pulling a stunt like this?" he asked with a scowl. "Do you know what that scroll is?" he asked pointing toward it.

"Oh this?" Naruto pointed at it. "Mizuki told me about it. He said it was part of the second exam to become Genin. Shikamaru and I figured that there had to be a second one. Statistics and all that long complicated stuff. Mizuki said if I learned a skill from it, I would pass into being a 'real' Genin." Naruto explained standing.

Iruka's eyes widened. 'Mizuki?' he thought. Suddenly his eyes jerked to the side and he shoved Naruto out of the way. He tried blocking the kunai heading his way, but ended up injured either way. He leaned against the tree and glared harshly at the male that landed on the tree branch.

Mizuki smirked down at the man lightly. "So you found him after all." He muttered.

Iruka grit his teeth in pain and annoyance. "So that's it…" he snarled in disbelief.

Mizuki turned toward Naruto who was staring at Iruka in a small amount of shock. "Naruto give me the scroll, now!" he demanded.

Iruka jerked free from the tree. "Naruto don't give him the scroll, even if he tried to kill you for it." He shouted in anger glaring at the silver haired man. Hurt and betrayal ringing in his tone. "That is a very dangerous scroll with forbidden techniques of our village. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it." Iruka declared.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. 'So I was right…' he thought, glancing at Hizashi from the side of his eye. Hizashi shook his head, his Byakugan active and searching the forest.

Mizuki merely smirked resting a hand on his hip as he stood from his crouch. "Naruto…there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth…" He said with his smirking twisting slightly.

Iruka jolted in shock. "N-No! Don't!" he shouted, before coughing up blood from the action.

Mizuki rolled his eyes resting a hand on his knee. "12 years ago…You know about the fox demon being sealed right?" he asked. "Of course you do. However, what you don't know…is that since that incident a new rule was created in the village. A rule told to everyone, but kept away from one person only. One that only you were never supposed to be told." He said almost cheerfully.

Naruto glanced away from a glaring Hizashi and arched a brow slightly. "Oh? A rule you say?" he asked suspiciously already having a cue as to where this was going.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes…the rule that nobody is allowed to speak about is the fact that you are the demon fox." He said in a sinister tone.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, and his expression went blank. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Iruka jerked before turning to Naruto with an expression of disbelief and confusion. Naruto's reaction…wasn't what he was expecting.

"It means that you…are the nine tailed demon, that killed Iruka's parents. Along with hundreds, no thousands of other people." Mizuki continued on.

Naruto sighed. "He really is serious…" he muttered. He glanced over and noticed Hizashi was smirking. The man nodded when they caught each others eye.

Mizuki continued to speak regardless. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire so much, and you have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you! Even your own aunt stayed in the hospital before her death to avoid you! Not to mention that sister of yours was the lover of that monster Uchiha Itachi! Even Iruka really hates you!"

Naruto twitched violently. His eyes on the ground now as he stood frozen.

Iruka blinked seeing Naruto finally react. Thinking back and realizing what Mizuki just said Iruka gasped in shock.

"Nobody will ever accept you! That scroll you have was even used to seal you up!" Mizuki shouted as he grabbed the windmill shrunkin from his back throwing it as hard as he could toward the brat.

Iruka's eyes widened and he tried to push himself up. He cursed himself mentally for becoming distracted by Naruto's lack of reaction. "Naruto!" he yelled in panic! He watched as Naruto unfroze and looked up toward the incoming weapon.

Said weapon that fell harmlessly to the ground seconds before reaching him.

Both Iruka and Mizuki stared in slight shock. Standing before Naruto were three people. Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Inochi, and Nara Shikaku.

Kakashi was the one that deflected the weapon, the plate on his glove glinting as he dropped it. His face in the orange book his other hand was holding. "Meh, meh… You know telling an S-Class secret to someone that was forbidden to know is a capital crime, and known as treason." He muttered before flicking the page.

"Having a rookie Genin that graduated that day steal the Forbidden scroll is also called treason. Then add trying to kill said Genin…" Inochi said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms. "That means you've committed quite a handful of crimes tonight. And each one equals a visit to Ibiki…"

Shikaku yawned and rolled his neck. "What will we do until the punishment is decided…" he said and paused before looking to the side. "Hokage-sama?" He asked.

Sarutobi took a breath from his pipe and huffed slightly. "Take him to T&I. I'm afraid Ibiki will need some help with this. And he has a few students that will be overjoyed to see to him when they hear the accusations." He said pulling his pipe from his mouth with a sigh. "Oh, and Kakashi…make sure he gets there alive." He said.

Kakashi snapped his book closed with a nod. "Of course, Hokage-Sama." He said with a slight bow. A second later he was behind Mizuki with a hand on his shoulder.

Iruka watched as Mizuki tried to spin around, but Kakashi merely squeezed the shoulder he had a hold of. The man was on his knees whimpering before Kakashi finished the seal to transport.

Naruto sighed and made his way over kneeling in front of Iruka. "Can you make it to hospital?" He asked.

Iruka blinked looking at Naruto in shock. "Naruto…about…about what he said…" Iruka said trailing off.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said with a shrug, as he peered at Iruka's wounds. "Besides, I already knew." He said.

Iruka blinked up at him.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Inochi said as he Hiruzen, and Shikaku walked over.

Naruto shrugged. "I mean I already knew. Onee-san told me. She had planned to wait for me to be a Genin, but you know things didn't work out. After Yuka died, Onee-san wrote a letter for me. She gave it to Madame telling here to give it to me if something happened to her. Onee-san explained a lot of things… including that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, and that my mom was the previous host." He said.

Hiruzen frowned slightly. "You're mother?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yuka always talked about my mother. I've always known who she was. However, Onee-san explained that she was the host before me. She also told me about what happened that night."

Hiruzen paused for a moment before sighing. "I take it she told you of your father as well?" he asked.

Naruto turned and beamed happily at him. "Of course. However, I know not to say anything about either of them. Although I hope to meet another of my Clan one day. Yuka said there might be others still out there somewhere." He said.

Inochi and Shikaku looked at each other, while Iruka just looked confused.


	14. They Can Only Do Harm

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Pairings: Non-existent**

* * *

**_Chapter 13._**

_They Can Only Do Harm..._

Yasuo stared down at the whimpering man before him in disgust. This man had tried to hurt Naruto-Kun. His Naruto-Kun. The man he and his Lord were loyal to. Their King… And this…pitiful disgrace of a human had tried to hurt him. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Yasuo was having trouble not killing the swine. After all the Hokage wanted him alive for some reason. And they had gained useful information from the fool. Still…

Taking a deep breath he released it with a sigh. The only thing keeping him calm with the burning sensation on his left hand. The anger of his Lord keeping him grounded and reminding him that he wasn't the only one angry. Yasuo glanced out the corner of his eye at his partner. While she was no Yukika or Jun, Anko was someone he could almost consider a friend. And Yasuo rarely did so. He rather liked the spitfire woman. From her lack of modesty to her sadistic bloodlust.

Anko was still hissing and snarling at the whimpering pile of human flesh. She was being retrained by Ibiki though, as she was not happy that he little brother had been tricked. She was even angrier that Orochimaru had been involved. She had even pulled her snakes on the man. She had taken over at that point, wanting to know everything. Once she learned all she could about Orochimaru, she went back to being angry that her Naru-Chan he been the mans victim.

Yasuo took a deep breath and turned away from the site. He glanced toward the shadows were the ANBU the Hokage had sent was waiting. They were supposed to escort them to the prison. Hokage-Sama had personally chosen the guard, as Mizuki had valuable information. He probably would still have a way to contact Orochimaru as well, so he would be monitored the whole time.

Ibiki catching his eye pulled Anko from the cell. Yasuo followed nodding once to the shadows before leaving. The door was pulled closed behind him with a hollow bang.

Mizuki jerked jumping at both the noise and the ANBU member pulling them self from the shadows. They walked slowly toward the cowering man. The dull lights glinting slightly off of onyx armor, and the black porcelain mask they wore. Mizuki sucked in a breath at that sight. He had heard rumors about eth Black Ops, but had never seen one before. However, it was said that they wore black masks opposed to white.

The ANBU stopped before him and tilted its head. Black back length hair slipped to the side from the action. Slowly the completely gloved hand reached up before pausing on the mask they wore. After a moment the mask was removed. Purple eyes with a misty blue along the top stared coldly at him. Colorless lips twisted up in a malice filled smirk as those eyes flashed red.

Mizuki shivered and trembled before those eyes and that face. His mind flashing back to whom they belonged to. Tears came to his eyes as fear choked him. "Please… Please…" he began to beg in a whimper rocking back and forth as she came closer and closer.

The lips pulling up even more to show sharpened canines. "Shhh…." She said softly, mockingly. "I'm not going to kill _you_…your memories are too valuable… No… Only your soul." She said in a whispery monotone voice, before her hand jerked out slapping over his eyes.

All he could do was scream.

* * *

Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto fused over Iruka. They had brought Iruka to the hospital, where Naruto had proceeded to hunt down Jun. Jun had agreed to let Naruto heal the man as long as he could supervise. Jun watched over the treatment with a smile on his face, although Kakashi knew it was a trick to hide his anger. Kakashi could see his true feelings though. In the hardening of that sapphire eye, and the childish aura emitting from the boy.

* * *

Jun and Yasuo had changed in the years following the Massacre.

Jun, who was now 16 had moved in and lived with Yasuo. This happened when Yasuo had enough of Jun being abused by his mother. Jun's personality had also changed extremely. Before he still had a spark of innocence and didn't like hurting others unless it was needed. Now he was cold and apathetic, easily bored and had trouble enjoying anything. Now, however he also had a blood lust he hadn't before. When angry he gained a childish attitude and was rather sadistic. He was a strategist who usually used his enemies as pawns, manipulating them to their deaths.

His hair was still and ash grey that appeared blue at times. Although it had grown a bit, his bangs were the same accept the forelocks that reached his collarbone. The tope of his hair was spiked and the rest had grown reaching between his shoulder blades. He was still slim and slender with an almost feminine shape. He still carried his shrunkin pouch on his left thigh, but four Senbon pouches covered his right thigh. A medical pouch was at the back of his belt. And his headband was still around his neck, only the cloth was a dark purple.

He wore black stockings that came to his lower thighs, and brown heeled shinobi boots that reached his knees, with the toes and heels covered. He wore black spandex shorts that ended at mid-thigh. He wore a red battle kimono that ended around his thighs and had bell like sleeves. The kimono had slits on each side up to his hips, and had a high collar. A red utility belt lay around his wait along with red gloves. His Jounin vest was dyed blue, instead of the normal green.

When off duty Jun usually wore a pair of blue shorts that ended above his knees. A pair of black stockings that ended below his knees, a pair of calf high boots with heels. And a blue kimono top that ended around his hips with wide sleeves that fell past his fingers. And one of his vests that reached his thighs and was usually closed, his vest though was in shades of green. This is what he usually wore at the hospital. He was still rather short to his annoyance, thus the need to always wear heeled boots.

Yasuo, was 18 now. He hadn't changed much around the others. He was still playful, obsessed with his cooking, and a perfectionist. However, he now had a sadistic nature. He rather enjoyed watching people suffer. Especially Jun, who he thinks looks most beautiful when in pain or covered in blood. Yasuo made people think of a large cat. He was arrogant, yet polite at the same time. Confident in his actions, and extremely protective and possessive of Naruto and Jun. He always had a smile on his face no matter what.

Yasuo's appearance hadn't changed much; he still had blood red eyes and slit pupils. Although they had a habit of turning a violet pink when he was near Jun. His hair had grown past his shoulder blades and was usually pulled into a high tail. Jun swore he was just coping Inochi. He still had a kunai pouch on his left thigh and a shrunkin pouch on his right. He still wore his old white gloves while everything else was now black. And his neck was always wrapped in bandages.

His outfit was simple really. He wore a white sleeveless turtle neck, with a black vest over it. The vest was always closed and the zipper reached his waist, where it split off to the sides and reached his calves. A pair of black arms sleeves where held to the vest with purple string, the sleeves ended at his wrists. A pair of fitting black pants completed the outfit. Along with his black shinobi shoes, and black dyed Jounin vest. His headband was connected to his flank vest to fill in the space and was on a black cloth. The only this different he wore was his T&I uniform, and his off duty outfit. Which was simply the same as his active clothing, except the flank vest and shinobi items.

* * *

Naruto stood silently as his four friends stared back at him. Shikamaru was the only one that didn't seem that shocked. Then again Naruto didn't think anything could shock that lazy guy. None of them were really reacting though. They mostly seemed lost in thought. Shino in the end just nodded his head and accepted it. He said he couldn't find in blame in Naruto, and sees no reason this should change everything.

Kiba was just relieved to know why Naruto always had a hint of fox. He was a bit weirded out about the Kyuubi being sealed inside a baby though. But that seemed to be his only problem. He couldn't understand how they could seal something that big into something so small. Hinata seemed angry. Not toward Naruto, but because she knew why everyone had hated him. Including members of her Clan. And the villagers… How could they treat her friend as they have when they knew… They knew he was what kept them alive…It was unforgivable.


	15. Update

**Mira: Hello!~**

**I'm going to start typing up the rest of the story tomorrow. So today is the last date to vote for Naruto's teammates, and Sensei. The poll is on my profile, so its simple to click and vote! I have a main outline, and the plot of course. However, I cannot go further without knowing who shall be with Naru-Chan! Don't worry Hinata, will still be a main character even if she's not his teammate. After all Yukika will come back and train them both at one point. And probably someone else. doesn't have to be Naru's teammate...**

**And now I'm ranting due to impatient excitement about not typing fillers anymore. **

**Now, I'm going to consult House M.D. to update Fractured and maybe a new story. Hmmm, I'm extremely bored. You can also leave a vote in a review. That is all all. **

**Really I need to stop typing... Right.**

**MariashaAziza (Mira)**


	16. Vows Are Spoken

**Chapter 14.**

_Vow Are Spoken..._

_Naruto peeked around the couch. His stuffed toad in his arms as he chewed slightly on the mouth of it. His eyes were locked on the two people in what was called the sitting room. The table had been pushed away. Itachi and Onee-san had scrolls and books spread out around them and were talking in low tones. The words were too big for Naruto to understand anyway. But they seemed to be trying to figure something out. _

_In the middle of it all was a small piece of parchment with some kind of scrolling seal on it. Every now and then Onee-san would huff and toss a scroll away from her. Even Itachi seemed a bit annoyed, his hair was down and he pulled on a piece harshly when he frowned. Their hair was about the same length now, falling to the middle of their shoulders. Only Onee-san pulled hers into a messy bun to keep it out of her face. Itachi's bangs didn't mess with his vision much. _

_Naruto pouted slightly as he watched them. Hizashi had visited today and had taken him to the park. He had got to meet his son Neji. The boy had been nice and played hide and seeks with him. He had been excited to tell Onee-san and Itachi about his day. However, they had been like this since he got back. He knew they would acknowledge him if he said something… But it seemed important what they was doing. He didn't want to ruin something… the villagers always acted like he was a bad boy… He didn't want to be a bad boy…_

_Not to mention Itachi had been busy lately. Next week he was taking the Chuunin Exams. So he hadn't been able to play with him or tell him stories lately. Onee-san was always there for him yes, but she had to study for the Madame and stuff. And she couldn't tell stories like Itachi could. Probably because Itachi's voice was so nice to listen too…_

"_Naruto-Kun?"_

_Naruto blinked and looked up. Itachi was watching him from his propped up position. While Yukika was laying in her arms with her head turned toward him._

"_What's wrong Naru-Chan?" She asked, giving a faint smile to him. _

_Naruto chewed harder on his toy glancing away for a moment. "I wanted to tells you sumthin. But you look busy." He muttered._

_Yukika blinked and glanced toward Itachi for a moment. Itachi did something with his eyes that made him look like he was talking without talking. Yukika's eyes widened before she nodded, turning back to Naruto she smiled a bit more. _

"_Naru-Chan. Itachi and I are never too busy for you. No matter what you can always bother us okay?" She said. _

_Itachi nodded releasing a strand of hair. "That's right Naruto-Kun. And as a point, nothing you ever say is a bother to us ever. If you have something to say, its important and something we want to hear." He said. Naruto liked Itachi's voice. It was always soothing to him, because even when emotional he was always so calm. _

"_Really?" he asked. _

_The pair nodded. "You want to play with Itachi's hair and tell us?" Yukika asked. _

_Naruto perked up and they could almost imagine fox ears standing at attention. "Can I?" He asked the male. _

_Itachi gave a half smile and shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. _

_Naruto giggled happily and ran over. He sat on Itachi's back and grabbed some of his hair. "Okay! Well then, Hishi came and took me to the park! I got too meet his baby Neji and…"_

_Yukika rested her chin on her arms and smiled fondly as Naruto talked, while Itachi smiled and flipped the book in front of him slowly so he could pay attention. _

"Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head. Turning he saw that Hinata had finally left the compound. He, Shino, and Shikamaru had been waiting for her as they usually walked together to the Academy. Chouji would meet up with them on the way there. And Kiba would usually meet them near the school. However, his mom had said she wanted to talk to him today before he went to class.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked quietly.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, just remembering something." He said before grinning. "We better get going. Iruka-sensei will kill us if we're late." He said.

Shikamaru sighed dropping his head. "Yea, …what a drag…" he muttered shuffling his feet as they started walking.

"I can't believe Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll…" Hinata muttered with a look of distaste on her face.

* * *

"So what do you think for those nine Iruka?" The Sandaime asked as he sat behind his desk.

Iruka held in a sigh as he glanced over his clipboard. "Like I said before, Hokage-Sama… It all depends on how we are making the teams? Around grades? Around Skills? Around teamwork? If we go by grades, it would be the worst with the best. Meaning it would be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Followed by Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura. The last team would be Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka said and paused.

"By skill groups? Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Then Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Last would be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. And by teamwork… I would say Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Second would be Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. However, the last suggestion has its problems." He muttered.

"I see in two groups we have the Ino-Shika-Chou group. Why is that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because their abilities compliment each other. Also Chouji doesn't work to well with anyone other then Shikamaru. Except perhaps Kiba and Naruto. Other wise I would put Shikamaru with Hinata and Naruto instead of Shino. And Ino doesn't work well with any one because of her bossy attitude. Same with the last team. Sakura doesn't work well with anyone really. Kiba is extremely brash. However, I think Sasuke would balance them out. That team is together because they don't really have anyone I know they would work with easily. And the second team wouldn't really work because there are two medics." He said with a sigh.

Hiruzen nodded. "However, the last option is the best. Putting a Hyuuga and Uchiha together would not be good. Especially when the Hyuuga Clan found out. The Ino-Shika-Chou team sound the best and as such will stay. Having two medics isn't a bad idea. And I'm sure they will find a way to use Shino's skills some how. And as for Kiba and Sakura. Like you said, Kiba has friends but he's a bit of a glory hound. And Sakura hasn't shown any true interest in being a Shinobi other then Sasuke." He said taking a breath from his pipe.

"It would be best for them to work together. Sasuke won't hesitate to break Sakura down if he thinks she's useless. But he will try to help her as well, that's the positive. And as for Kiba, Sasuke being the Rookie can show him his place. Make him realize he isn't top dog and they need to work as a pack. We'll go with the teamwork option. After all, with how skilled they are I doubt the Genin teams will be around for that long anyway." He said breathing out.

Iruka nodded and bowed. "Hai, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Iruka smiled at the group before him. He had to admit he was proud of this group. He knew most of them wouldn't go any further then this. However, for those that would he knew they would be great. And he wasn't being biased toward a blonde boy and his friends. He knew they would become legends one day.

Looking down he began listing the names. Once he reached the nine though he paused for a moment. Shaking his head he continued on. "Team 7, will be Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Both Sasuke and Kiba winced at the victory screech Sakura gave as she jumped from her seat. She then proceeded to rub it in a fuming Ino's face. Iruka couldn't help the sweat drop that fell down the back of his head. He hoped Sasuke and Kiba could straighten that girl out. Both were obsessed with training and getting better. He was sure they would push the girl to train as well. Neither one was laid back about their skills, and they were good at Taijutsu. So it would really help the girl.

He only hoped Hatake was serious in training them. He knew Mikoto would be watching to make sure he did. He knew Mikoto would train Sasuke, and Tsume and Hana would Kiba. Sakura though… She was the only civilian among the nine. He would have to talk to the Hokage about getting her an apprenticeship with someone. He would wait though and talk to Hatake. Hatake would be able to evaluate her skills better.

Sasuke started twitching and his hand crept toward his kunai pouch slowly. Taking a deep breath her reminded himself of his goals. He had to help his mother bring honor and pride back to the Clan. For some reason she said it had been corrupted. And Sasuke remembered Itachi saying the same thing, so he agreed. That and he had to meet Itachi again. The only way that could happen is if he left Kohona. And to do that he either needs to be a Shinobi or a merchant.

Taking a deep breath again he placed his hand on his desk. But if he was going to be trapped with that pink haired menace he would have to do something about her. Perhaps his mom could give her a wake up call? She was one of the best Kunoichi's in Kohona. She would be able to help the girl right? Or at least scare her into acting like a Kunoichi and not a fan girl.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The three looked at each other and nodded with a smile. They didn't have a problem with their team.

"Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

Ino sighed slumping on her desk while Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" he muttered.

* * *

"_Their sensei's will be Yuuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi. Also I think it would be good if most of this group is apprenticed to someone. They all have a weakness they can overcome." Hizashi said as he stood inside the Traditional Japanese Café. _

The black haired female tilted her head in thought. "Naru-Chan should be going to Sarutobi Asume for wind affinity training. However, that can wait…Shiranui Genma…he's good with Senbon correct?"

The black haired male paused in mid sip of green tea and nodded. "Hai… He's good enough for Onin." He replied simply.

"Hmmm, he needs more work on them. Suggest Naruto visits him instead of Sarutobi. It won't take long to learn from him anyway. As for the others… Kakashi will most likely apprentice Sasuke, and Sasuke also has Mikoto. Kakashi and Sasuke are similar in abilities and skill. Hinata, I think she should start learning from Jun, however she also needs to be desensitized…and perhaps some torture training…" The girl said with a pause.

"We can't really suggest for all of them just yet. Not all of them have found their specialty." he said thoughtfully. "And not all of them need to become apprentices. Perhaps that Haruno. If she's going to be on Sasuke's team she needs a role model of some type. Perhaps a combination of mother and Anko?" he questioned, black eyes thoughtful.

The girl sighed. "I guess have Naruto talk to Yasuo and Jun about Hinata, they always do everything together anyway maybe they can teach her too. And talk to Naruto about helping anyone else. I can't give and opinion at the moment." She said.

_Hizashi nodded, before fading out. _

The girl sighed stirring her ramen with a pout on her face. "I can't stand being away Itachi…" she muttered purple eyes glancing at him as the blue mist at the top expanded for a moment.

"Mhmmm." Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "I'm still shocked to see you with black hair." He muttered.

Yukika shrugged. "White stands out too much. Especially my shade. People would know who I was."

"You're still not planning to reveal yourself yet? Black Ops have an option of having two identities. And they have hair dye that washed out after a day." He said picking up the dango stick.

Yukika snorted. "No, not unless something major happens. Uzumaki Yukika is still dead. Ookami is all that's left at the moment." She said and paused. "Sometimes… I wish I never gained a fraction of my mothers sight, or at least that I had gained more of it…"

Itachi looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why?" he asked.

Yukika paused looking down and running a find along the edge of the tea mug. "Because I know something is going to happen. I don't know if it will be good or bad… But I know it will be big. And it will happen soon…" She muttered lowly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I wanted to inform those that read this story that it is currently being re-written. The name is Enjoy the Silence, Misery loves Company. I have already posted the first and second chapter. There will be quite a few changes, but the same events will happen, just differently. I'm also putting some more on Naruto when he's younger and the bonds between the others. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the original so far.**

**-Mira**


	18. Chapter 18

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


End file.
